Lyoko Familiar
by luminoslight1313
Summary: What if the secret you had been trying so hard to keep was threatened to be exposed by your worst enemy to your closest friends and all you can do is stand by and watch the fear grow. Then what if you were left to fight an ancient evil, protecting those you care about even if it kills you.
1. Chapter 1 A Message from Lyoko

**I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. This is my first fanfic so it might be a little rough, so please read and review, also tell me if I should change anything. This takes place before the day before the supercomputer was going to be turned off.**

Chapter 1 A Warning from Lyoko

This was not how he wanted to tell his friends, and this was not the day he wanted to tell them. However, this is unfortunately how it ended up happening.

"Guys I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright Odd we can understand." Ulrich yelled from the other side of the canyon where he, Aelita, and Yumi were trapped.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash and everyone disappeared except for a lonely cat human standing all by himself.

 **-The Day Before-**

"Odd, Odd, Odd wake up!" Odd's roommate Ulrich yelled standing over top of him looking down at his blonde and purple haired friend.

Odd Della-Robia slowly opened his eyes and groaned, "Is it time for breakfast?"

"I swear Odd all you do is think with your stomach." Ulrich teased his friend over his obsession with food, "but no, Jeremy just called a tower has been activated."

"Really?" The blonde asked as he jumped out of his bed.

"Yeah so you better hurry." Ulrich said as he hurried over to the door and opened it carefully to make sure that Jim wasn't patrolling the corridor. "All clear." He whispered over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Odd quickly followed after him pulling his shirt on over his head. They ran to the entrance into the sewers in the woods. They grabbed their skateboards and headed towards the factory. When they got there Jeremy was already at the computer.

"What's up Einstein?" Odd asked the blonde-haired boy seated at the supercomputer.

"XANA activated a tower in the ice sector Yumi and Aelita are already there but they are surrounded, so you should hurry."

"Alright we are on our way." Ulrich answered as he and Odd headed down to the scanner room. When they got there, they jumped right into the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, Virtualization." There was a blast of wind and Ulrich and Odd landed on Lyoko right in the middle of a battle.

It didn't take the two Lyoko warriors to figure out where they were needed Yumi was fighting off two Krabs while Aelita had three bloks coming after her. Ulrich ran over to help Yumi while Odd headed off to take over for Aelita so she could deactivate the tower.

"Hey Princess need a hand?" Odd asked as he launched a laser arrow at one of the bloks hitting a bull's eye.

"Odd, I was wondering if Ulrich would even be able to wake you up." Aelita joked as she fired an energy sphere at one of the bloks destroying a second one.

"You wound me Princess, now why don't you go deactivate that tower while I deal with Mr. and Mrs. Blok here."

"Okay Odd." Aelita answered as she turned towards the tower but before she could it deactivated itself.

"What the…that was weird right?" Yumi asked walking towards the pink and blonde teens.

"Yeah it was maybe he got tired of us beating him." Ulrich offered as he walked up next to Yumi.

"Did Aelita deactivate the tower it stopped on my screen." Jeremy asked his voice asked from the sky.

"Sorry Einstein it wasn't her the tower deactivated by itself." Odd answered as he walked over to the tower.

"Oh, okay then I will just devirtualize you then." Jeremy said as he punched the code in, he managed Ulrich's, Yumi's, and Aelita's but when he tried to put in Odd's the warning showed up. "Well that's strange, hey Odd you might need to wait a few minutes I can't seem to input your code in." He said as he spoke into the mic but all he got was static. "Odd, hello Odd, are you there?"

"What's up Jer is there a problem?" Ulrich asked as he walked in with girls.

"Yeah I can't seem to access Odd's avatar." Jeremy answered as he tried to put it in again.

"Maybe you are you just tired maybe I should try it." Aelita offered as she walked over to Jeremy.

"Maybe, you're right." Jeremy said standing up and letting Aelita take over.

Aelita tried putting the code in and she got the same warning, "what's going on?" She asked as she put the code in again.

"What's wrong Aelita?" Yumi asked leaning over the back of the chair.

"Someone is blocking us from getting into the Lyoko mainframe." Aelita answered as her eyes got wide.

"Who could do that?" Ulrich asked standing behind Yumi.

"Well there is only one person I know of, and that is Franz Hopper." Jeremy answered leaning up against the computer.

"No. you are wrong Jeremy there is one other."

"Who do you mean Princess?" Ulrich asked.

"XANA he could stop us from accessing Odd's avatar."

"That's true he could, that means we have to find someone way to get him out." Jeremy said gesturing for Aelita to get up so he could sit down, and get to work.

Just as he starting to get to work he got a message saying that one of the scanners was opening. The Lyoko warriors ran downstairs in case it was XANA attacking while they were one warrior short. Fortunately, it was not XANA but instead was Odd.

"Odd are you alright good buddy?" Ulrich asked running over to his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why was something wrong?"

"Yes, Jeremy couldn't access your data and you were almost stuck in Lyoko." Aelita answered looking at Odd.

"Really, wow, I am so glad that didn't happen, because that would have sucked majorly." Odd said walking over to the elevator. When they reached the computer room he snuck up behind Jeremy and yelled boo and watched Jeremy jump.

"Odd, thank god you're alright we were starting to get worried."

"Hey don't worry Einstein everything's fine." Odd smiled as he started to walk out and into the elevator.

"Are you sure that nothing happened while you were stuck in there?" Yumi asked as she stepped in front of him.

"Yep, I already told you nothing happened, it was just me, myself, and I there." He answered still smiling.

"If you are sure Odd." Aelita said walking over to him.

"Yep." He said side stepping around Yumi and into the elevator. "Now if you will excuse me my little diggity dog is probably hungry."

"Anyone else find that odd?" Ulrich asked turning toward the others.

"Well he is odd." Yumi answered.

"You're right." Ulrich answered.

 **-Flashback-**

"Guys is anyone else there?" Odd called as he looked around.

"They can't hear you." A woman answered form behind him.

Odd turned around and gasped at what he saw. A woman was standing there she had long silver hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a dress that showed a scene from all five of the sectors.

"Ummm, who are you?"

"My name is Lyoko Odd and I have come to give you a warning." The woman answered stepping closer to Odd, but noticing his discomfort she stepped back.

"What kind of warning and how do you know my name?" Odd asked confused with this strange woman.

"I know all about you and the other warriors Odd. For I am Lyoko," She answered then she stepped forward again, "and the warning is about XANA. He is planning on turning the other warriors against you in hopes that you fall to his side."

"Okay, and how is he going to get achieve this plan of his?" Odd asked sitting down.

"By revealing your secret to your friends and by planting a seed of fear in their hearts so that they will fear you." Lyoko answered calmly.

Odd sighed the said, "I kind of figured that was his plan to begin with. So how do I prevent this from happening?"

"Well you could tell them what you are, or you could make sure he never plants those seeds, or you could run away."

He sighed again, "Well I can tell you that plan one and three are off the table, so that only leaves plan two. Do you know how plans on planting these seeds?"

"No but I fear that we are too late for that plan." She answered sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Odd asked looking up at the woman.

"Because the Krabs and Bloks each had a seed, and XANA took control of a mini robot and planted one in your outside friend."

"Well then I guess my only option left is to make sure that they never find out." Odd answered leaping up. "That does seem to be the only course of action." Lyoko answered coming face-to-face with the cat boy.

"Can you release me now then?"

"Of course, and good luck, I look forward to seeing you again."

"Me too," The boy replied as he disappeared, "and thank you Lyoko."

 **-Present-**

Odd ran into his room and locked the door.

"Kiwi, Kiwi, Kiwi where are you!" Odd called then he saw the dog run out from under the bed. "There you are Kiwi. You would not believe the night I had, I met Lyoko herself she was pretty. But she told me some bad news she said that I had tell my friends the truth."

Kiwi barked and licked Odd's face which made Odd laugh.

"You're right Kiwi I would have had to tell them eventually but I never thought it would be so soon."

Odd stood up and walked over to the mirror he used to do his hair and concentrated. It didn't take long for him to feel the familiar feeling of magic he opened his eyes and there they were his cat ears and tail. They were both blonde like his hair with distinct purple running through them. His eyes were a bright glowing purple.

"I mean how do I explain to them that I am familiar or that I can do magic?" He asked turning to Kiwi.

"I don't know." Kiwi said as he yawned.


	2. Chapter 2 A Warning Realized too Soon

**I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. For notes see end of story.**

Chapter 2 A Warning Realized too Soon

"Odd you there, we're heading down to breakfast now?" Ulrich called from behind the closed door.

"Breakfast, of course, I would never, miss the most important meal of the day." Odd yelled back, but as he was about to leave he remembered his ears and tail. "Oops this is definitely not the right time to explain those." Odd turned back towards the mirror and concentrated. It didn't take long for the feeling of magic to zip through him making his ears and tail disappear.

He shuddered and said, "I hate that feeling it makes me feel cramped." He shook it off and ran down the hallway to get to the cafeteria. On his way, he thought about how he should tell his friends the truth.

He thought back to how his parents explained it to him when they told him before they died.

-Flashback-

" _Kitten, come here please?"_

" _What's wrong Mommy." The five-year-old Odd asked as he walked into the kitchen._

" _Odysseus, you understand that you are different from other people, right?" His Father asked him as he picked him up._

" _Yes, like I have a tail, other kids don't." He answered looking at his Mom._

" _That's right kitten, now we have something to tell you. You are a special kind of person called a Familiar."_

" _What's that Mommy?" Odd asked not understanding completely._

" _They are people who can use magic, magic is how we hide our ears and tail." His Father answered._

" _Oh, okay."_

" _Now Odysseus we are telling you this because you are going to stay with some friends of ours the Della-Robias for a little bit." His father said turning Odd around to look at him._

" _But why, did I do something wrong?" Odd asked close to tears._

" _No kitten of course you didn't, it's just that your Daddy and I have to take a trip for a little bit, and we thought you just might want to go visit them." His Mother answered quickly in order to reassure their saddened son._

" _Oh, I guess that would be fun." He answered hesitantly._

" _Okay then, let's go get you packed we are leaving tomorrow morning." His mother said picking him up and walking upstairs with him."_

-Present-

Odd stopped before he got into the lunch room and wiped the tears from his eyes, He remembered the phone call they got a month later saying that his parents had been killed in a hit and run. He put on his happiest smile and walked into the lunch room where he got his breakfast and headed over to the table to sit with his friends.

"So, we are all in agreement that we should shut down the super computer?" Jeremy asked looking at each warrior in turn.

They all nodded in agreement even Odd remembering the warning from Lyoko herself. As they were leaving the lunch room Ulrich and Yumi pulled Odd aside to talk to him.

"Everything okay Odd?" Yumi asked leaning against the building.

"Everything's fine, why?"

"Because you didn't want to shut the computer off in the first place, that's why." Ulrich answered crossing his arms.

"Well maybe I changed my mind." He answered pouting, then he thought to himself, " _and I don't want XANA to tell you the truth before I do."_

"Alright if you are certain." Yumi answered with some suspicion.

"Don't worry I am." He answered as he smiled and headed off to class.

When Odd was far enough away Yumi turned towards Ulrich and said, "something feels off about Odd today."

"Yeah, I feel it too, he agreed to shutting down the super computer too quickly." Ulrich agreed looking at his roommate and best friend.

"Do you think he is keeping something from us?"

"Odd, he is like an open book." Ulrich scoffed.

Yumi laughed, "you're right, sometimes though he is too open."

Ulrich laughed agreeing with that. However unknown to them the person that they are laughing and talking about are listening and disagreeing with them. Then he felt something emanating from his core that caused him to curl up in himself, then no sooner did it start than the feeling passed. Then he saw a vision it was of him looking over at a plateau as his friends yelled something at him, then there was the flash that comes with the return to the past program, then the vision was gone.

" _That's not good, I need to check this out."_ He thought to himself as he pulled himself up and headed to the tunnel leading to the sewers. He didn't even stop to think if it was a trap or not.

After class, the rest of the Lyoko warriors met up in the courtyard to discuss shutting down the super computer. When Ulrich got there, he looked around for a minute.

"Ulrich what's wrong?" Aelita asked noticing Ulrich acting strangely.

"Have any of you seen Odd, he wasn't in class?"

"No, maybe he went back to his room to take a nap, you know how he loves his naps." Jeremy joked.

"You're probably right, but if that is the truth then why didn't he tell me?" Ulrich asked worried.

"Hey, if you're that worried then why don't you go check out your room." Yumi answered putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That's a good, I think I'll go do that now." Ulrich replied as he ran to their room. When he got there, he opened the door half expecting Odd to be sitting on his bed listening to music or playing a game. But there was no one there, Ulrich walked over to Odd's bed and noticed a note on top of it, he picked it up and ran out of the room.

"Guys!"

"What's wrong Ulrich?" Yumi asked with worry.

"I know where Odd is." He answered handing the note to Jeremy.

Jeremy read it then opened his laptop up to the Lyoko program. As he was doing that Aelita read the note it said:

 _Dear Ulrich_

 _As we were heading to class I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach so I went to Lyoko to check it out, I will let you know if I need help._

 _Sincerely_

 _Odd_

"I don't get it what's the problem, he said he will call if there is a problem?" Aelita asked as she handed the note to Yumi.

"It wouldn't be if Odd had his phone, he broke it last night and probably forgot he didn't have it." Ulrich huffed angrily.

"I got it, he did go into Lyoko." Jeremy said as they heard a ping on the laptop.

"Alright is there an activated tower?" Aelita asked looking over his shoulder.

"No but he is being surrounded and attacked by three Krebs and five Kankrelats."

"Well lets head to the factory so when gets out of that scanner, I can give him a good piece of my mind." Ulrich said as he started towards the park but before he could reach it he was stopped by Jim.

"Hey Jim, what's up?" Ulrich asked when Jim appeared in front of him.

"Stern, I hope you were going to class."

"Of course, Jim that is where we were just heading." Jeremy answered walking up behind Ulrich.

Jim nodded, "well then your classes are that way," he said pointing towards the classrooms.

"Of course, we will see you later Jim." Jeremy steering Ulrich towards the classrooms.

"But Jeremy, what about Odd."

"We'll head to the factory during lunch, he can hold his own till then."

-On Lyoko-

"What is with all these monsters, I don't even see an activated tower." Odd yelled as he ran towards cover.

He peered out from behind the tree he was hiding behind and fire a couple of laser arrows successfully taking out three out of the five Kankrelats.

"Let's see I have five arrows left and there are two Krebs and two Kankrelats. Well it's all or nothing." He said as he jumped out and started shooting, he hit the Kankrelats and one of the Krebs when he climbed a tree. However, the last Kreb hit him knocking him out of the scanner.

"Ow that hurt, stupid Kreb." He muttered as he got in the elevator and heading back up to the computer room and sitting in the chair.

"Man, I am beat I think that I will take a short nap before heading back to class." Odd said curling up into the chair, unknown to him, his ears and tail decided to make and appearance. His ears flattened against his head while slightly at every small sound, while his tail curled around him with the end twitching slightly as he fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamed he was with his parents as they showed him their magic to entertain the small boy.

" _Mommy, Daddy when will I be able to do what you do?" The young boy asked his parents._

 _His Mother laughed at their curious kitten, "when you get older kitten."_

" _But I want to know now." He pouted growling softly._

 _His father laughed and said, "remember little one curiousity killed the cat."_

" _Oh, so how old do I have to be?" He asked again._

" _Do not try to grow up to fast kitten, try to stay as young as possible for as long as possible." His mother answered picking him up and nuzzling him, purring softly._

" _Okay Mommy I will stay young forever, just for you." He smiled hugging his Mother._

" _That's right little kitten, stay my kitten forever." She laughed hugging him tighter._

Odd was snapped out of his happy dream by voiced speaking above him.

"Did the scanner malfunction and that is why he looks like that?" He heard Ulrich ask.

"It doesn't look like anything is wrong with the scanners." Jeremy answered.

"Then why does he look like that?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know?" Jeremy answered.

"Maybe we should wake him up and ask." Aelita said being the voice of reason. "Odd, Odd, Odd wake up."

"I am awake." Odd answered yawning as he stretched his muscles form falling asleep in the chair. Then he looked around and saw surprised and confused looks on everyone's faces. But he saw something else in their eyes that scared him, he saw fear.

Then he looked down at himself and saw his tail, he reached up and touched his ears. "Oh no."

"Odd what's going on?" Ulrich asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ugh, well, you, see, the thing is." But before he could finish the alarm came on saying that a tower has been activated in the mountain sector.

Ulrich then turned to Odd and said, "you will be explaining everything when we get back here."

"Cross my heart." Odd answered crossing his heart.

Ulrich nodded his head and jumped into the elevator with Odd following behind him.

"Alright guys here we go, scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, virtualization."

Everything went downhill from there when two Kolossus showed up along with the Scyphozoa.

"What's going on guys?" Jeremy called from the sky.

"XANA is giving us our last hoorah." Yumi called back.

Then there was an earthquake and the ground split separating Odd from overyone else.

"Guys I have a problem XANA hacked in taking control of the return to the past program and is about to launch it." Panicked Jeremy.

"What's the big deal he can only make it go back so far and we will still remember." Ulrich called trying not to fall into the digital sea.

"No, he plans to make it go farther than that to before we were scanned so we won't remember. I am going to launch a program that makes is so that we will get our memories back." He answered as he typed furiously.

"When will we get them back?" Aelita asked gripping Yumi.

Then the typing stopped, "I-I don't know, this program is experimental so it might not even work. But I have to try anyways."

"I have something to say!" Odd yelled over to his friends.

"What?" Ulrich yelled back.

"Guys I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright Odd we can understand." Ulrich yelled from the other side of the canyon where he, Aelita, and Yumi were trapped.

"Hey everyone prepare for a return to the past!" Jeremy yelled.

"Good bye, it was an honor to be your friends." Odd said softly as he sat down accepting whatever might happen, and glad he wasn't alone.

"Good by Odd." Ulrich said.

Jeremy pressed the last button for the program as the light enveloped him.

Odd looked over at his friends as the light enveloped them closing his eyes. He then opened his eyes not knowing what to expect. He was surprised as he was sitting on a piece of the mountain sector, all alone.

 **Odd: Hey Author what is wrong with you?**

 **Author: What do you mean?**

 **Odd: The cliff hanger, what is that about?**

 **Author: Well I thought it would be interesting.**

 **Ulrich: Okay but where did we go?**

 **Aelita: Yeah where are we?**

 **Jeremy: Yeah!**

 **Yumi: Yeah!**

 **I will try to update on Saturdays but we are in the middle of a move so it is hard.**

 **Lyoko Warriors: Don't ignore us!**

 **See everyone next Saturday.**

 **XANA: I will be back.**


	3. Chapter 3 Kindred Past

**Hey everyone sorry that it is Sunday instead of Saturday I tried to upload it last night but I kept getting a type 2 error and then it said I couldn't upload to my story. But enough about me please enjoy, read and review, cuddle a puppy I don't know, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 3 Kindred Past

Odd stood up and walked over to where he had last seen his friends.

"Jeremy are you there?" He called worry seeping into his voice.

"They can't hear you little one." A voice answered from behind Odd, he turned around and there was Lyoko, she looked different though. Instead of being an adult she is instead a girl around Odd's age with shorted silver hair, and instead of wearing a dree she is wearing a knee length skirt and top.

"What do you mean they can't hear me, they were just here?" Odd asked starting to panic.

"What do you remember?" Lyoko asked kindly trying to calm him down.

Odd sat down and held his head, "I remember my friends waking me up at the factory and them being mad. Then we were sent to Lyoko and the rest is kind of blank."

"All of that is true however XANA managed to get ahold of the return to the past program and he sent you all into the past. Your computer friend Jeremy attempted to launch a program so that no matter how far back XANA sends you, everyone would remember." Lyoko explained walking over to Odd and putting a gentle hand on his back.

Odd looked up hope shining in his eyes at the idea, "So did it work then?"

Lyoko shook her head sadly and said, "There is no way of knowing at this time."

"Why, how far back did XANA send us?"

"As far as I know we are in the year 1900." Lyoko answered watching the realization creep up and over his face.

"How is that possible, I mean that is way before computers were invented so how are you here. Scratch that how am I here?" Then realization struck him and his eyes glazed over, "I am all alone."

"You are not alone I am and here and I will do my best to answer all of your are here because Jeremy's program somehow saved you here and you were left unaffected by the return to the past. As for the second one it is easier to show then tell, so please follow me." Lyoko asked as she stood up and offered her hand to him, Odd reached up and took her hand as she pulled him with her.

They walked to the edge of the mountain sector, she waved her hand and a keyboard appeared floating in the air. She typed something in, in a strange language and then the white orb that took them to sector five appeared. Lyoko stepped in gently pulling the dazed cat boy in after her. Then the orb dropped down into the digital sea engulfing it completely. Odd looked around at all the structures and then turned towards Lyoko.

"Where are we going?"

"To the tower." She answered as she somehow steered the orb.

"Like a way tower?"

Lyoko shook her head, steering around another structure. "The way towers were put on Lyoko by Franz Hopper, The tower was here for before that."

"What do you mean put on here, didn't Hopper create Lyoko." Odd asked confused.

"I told you it is easier to show then tell." Lyoko answered slowing down. "Odd welcome to Lyoko tower."

Odd looked up at the structure in front of him, it was silver and gold with traces of green and red like each sector, "Wow!" Odd said looking up at the tower.

Lyoko smiled knowingly, "Come I will show you the history of this world." She pulled the orb up beside the tower and walked into the tower pulling the surprised Odd with her.

When he stepped inside the tower he thought it would be empty like the way towers, but it wasn't. There was a dark wooden table and matching chairs, with an oven and fridge in one room that he guessed was the kitchen. In another there was a bright red couch, with two bright orange chairs, in a yellow room. There were stairs that lead up and stairs that went down.

"Hey Lyoko, do you live here?" Odd called to the girl that had disappeared down the stairs.

"Yes, I do." She answered walking back up. "Here Odd come sit down." She said walking over to the couch.

Odd walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lyoko, when he was seated Lyoko opened the book she was holding and a video popped up.

"Wow, I have never seen that kind of book before." He said in awe at the image.

"That's because they don't exist anywhere else but here, and this is a video book so watch and listen." Lyoko said as she shushed Odd as it began.

-Video-

 _A long time ago our ancestors decided that we were different than the humans that we lived with, so we decided that we needed a place of our own. We were commonly referred to in stories as fairies, elves, gnomes, and dwarves. The humans thought that they were all different species, but that was wrong, the humans hunted us to near extinction. The king was not happy about this so he summoned his most brilliant minds, and had them sue their advance technology to create a world for us that we could live in peacefully._

 _This peace lasted hundreds of years and with more and more advancements in technology we created a utopia that rivaled that in books. However, with every good thing there must also be an evil equal or greater than the good. This evil came from our greed for more knowledge, for more power, this evil we called XANA._

 _Again, the king called upon his most brilliant scientist to battle this great evil. The scientists argued, and argued, and argued over the best way to combat this evil, but they could not agree on a single way to do this. As these scientists were butting heads over the best way to do this XANA was wiping the world clean and destroying everything in its path, until it reached the castle. It then wiped the castle off the map, but then it stopped. XANA looked into the tallest tower and saw a child devoid of the greed for power and knowledge that the rest of the world had._

 _"_ _Why are you not filled with greed like the others?" XANA asked the little girl._

 _"_ _Because I was the last child born into this world, because everyone was so filled with this greed they stopped caring about anything else. I do not wish to be like them instead I want to live and connect with this world." The girl answered honestly to the black cloud of greed._

 _XANA laughed, and laughed, and laughed then he said, "then you shall be the last of your kind, and I shall go slumber. But beware child if you or any other that comes here has greed in their hearts then I shall come back and I shall rain havoc down." Then XANA turned to leave but before he left he asked the young girl her name._

 _"_ _Lyokoath, my name is Lyokoath."_

 _"_ _Then I shall call you and this world Lyoko." He said as he disappeared leaving the young princess of the decimated world in her tower._

-Reality-

"Wow, so this was a world before Franz Hopper?" Then Odd turned and looked at Lyoko and realization hit. "Are you Lyokoath, the princess in the book?"

Lyoko nodded as she closed the book, "It has been a very long time since I have had company."

Odd leaned back against the couch, "So when Franz Hopper came here, he must have woken XANA up, but then why is XANA not awake now?"

Lyoko looked up at the ceiling, "because you aren't greedy, you never lusted after the power or knowledge this world possessed all you wanted to do was have fun, and protect people. That is what drew me to you. I was surprised when I saw you for the first time, I had not thought that anymore people like me existed."

"What do you mean people like you?" Odd asked sitting forward acting confused.

"Oh, please I knew you were a familiar the minute you stepped into that scanner, I could feel your magic, and see your true form. No matter how much you tried to hide it, but why hide it, at all, is it embarrassing?"

Odd shook his head and leaned back again, "It isn't embarrassing at all I am proud of who I am and where I came from, but there are people who hunt my kind. History always portrayed familiars as the animal sidekick to witches. That isn't true, when the witch hunts happened the ones burned at the stake were not witches but familiars. I'm not saying that all familiars are good, there are always a few bad apples. But even to this day there are hunters that hunt my kind in order to take our pelts or our magic."

"How do you know that you are still hunted?"

"Because my parents were killed by hunters, they said it was an accident but no accident I know of steals magic. I have also been to a bar in town that serves people like me and at least three people a night has had some kind of run in with a hunter. There are also at least six a night that have lost someone to a hunter." Odd answered remembering the news of his parents.

"I'm sorry Odd I did not mean to bring up such a sad topic." Lyoko said apologizing as she leaned her head against Odd, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"It's alright, it's nice to talk to someone who understands." Odd said sadly as he put his head on top of hers. "We have a lot in common, you know."

"We do." Lyoko said nestling into him then she fell asleep leaning against him.

Odd noticed this and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch pulling it over both of them. "Good night Lyoko." Odd whispered falling asleep, exhausted from the day.

 **Well that is chapter 3 everyone I hope everyone enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think of Lyoko and the whole other world concept or if you have any questions I might be able to answer thank you and I will see you again next Saturday.**

 **Lyoko Warriors: HOLD ON A MINUTE WHERE ARE WE!**

 **XANA: Told you I'd be back.**

 **Bye everyone remember to cuddle an animal today.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan Formed and Conquered

**Hey everyone sorry about not uploading last week, I was away from my computer and just didn't have time. I will be continuing this story for a while hopefully so please read and review.**

Chapter 4 The Plan Formed and Conquered

When Odd woke up the next day he noticed that he was not in his dorm and then it hit him all over again that he was not going to see his friends for a very long time. He sat up and took in the yellow room and the orange chairs. Then he looked over at the door that lead to the kitchen just as Lyoko came walking in.

"Good morning Odd I was just going to wake you, I made some breakfast, if you are hungry."

Odd nodded and got up to walk into the kitchen in front of him on the table were some eggs, sausage, fruit, croissants, and juice.

"Hey I have been wondering what type of familiar are you anyways?" Odd asked curiously trying to figure it out.

Lyoko walked over to a cupboard where cups were stacked, "Me, I am a snowy owl familiar." She answered a set of white wings with dark grey specks appeared behind her.

"Wow." Odd said mesmerized by them.

Lyoko visually relaxed and smiled. "Thanks Odd." She said kindly

Odd looked at the food again and remembered the lack of edible foliage in Lyoko.

"Lyoko how did you get this food?"

She looked up from the plates she was setting down, "I used a portal to got to earth and retrieve some ingredients, since you haven't eaten in a while."

Thanks Princess." Odd said smiling and then he stopped.

"What's wrong Odd?" Lyoko asked sitting down across from him.

"It's just I miss my friends and my family, and I don't know what to do until I see them again. I mean I have to wait a hundred years until Jeremy even goes looking for the supercomputer. Event then my friends will be in danger from XANA because Hopper comes before them, and Aelita ends up without a family."

Lyoko looked up at Odd and saw how much this was hurting him. "Hey Odd what if there was a way for your friends to not be in danger from XANA?"

"What do you mean?" Odd asked Lyoko, hope appearing in his eyes.

"Well how about this, we let Hopper build his supercomputer, but we tweak it so that only you can access it. Then he can't access it, can't get to Lyoko, Aelita doesn't lose her family, and your friends aren't in danger." Lyoko said mischief sneaking into her voice as the plan formed in her head.

"That's all well and good but Jeremy was the techy one, I was the artist." Odd said remembering their blond Einstein.

"Odd you have quite a bit of time to learn this techy stuff before Hopper even thinks about entering Lyoko. Besides take my word for it there really isn't much to do around here anymore." Lyoko said shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess so, but I have to warn you I was not the best student in school." Odd said a smirk appearing on this face.

Lyoko smiled and said, "I will consider myself warned."

Odd just smiled and started piling food onto his plate. Then he realized something, "Won't I be dead by then?"

Lyoko looked up from her plate, "what do you mean?"

"I mean won't I have dies from old age or something by then?"

"Not that I know of."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Odd how long do you think I have been here?" Lyoko asked curiously.

"I don't know you look like my age so fifteen maybe." Odd answered.

"No, I am quite a few years older than that." Lyoko answered bashfully.

"Really, how much."

"Umm like three hundred years older than that."

"What, but how you looked like an adult before?" Odd asked not understanding how she could be that old and still look like a teenager.

"Well I learned that people don't age here anymore, which is what happened to your friend Aelita. As for how I was an adult earlier it is because after XANA woke up I went to earth and lived there, because it wasn't safe here anymore."

"Oh, but if we stop Hopper from coming doesn't that mean that Aelita will age and she won't meet Jeremy?"

"Yes, it would, but if Jeremy's program works and she remembers she might decide to come anyways, or she might not, and that is up to her, not you." Lyoko answered grabbing Odd's hand and holding it to comfort him.

Odd sighed, "You're right it is, but we can program it so that she can come here if she decides too."

"Yes, we can, so if that is decided then after breakfast we will head down to the library and you can start studying all of the techy stuff I can cram into your brain." Lyoko said laughing at the look of horror on Odd's face.

-Approximately 94 years later-

A portal opens in a warehouse and Odd and Lyoko step out. Odd was dressed in a purple coat, with jeans, and an orange shirt underneath, he was wearing dark brown shoes, and his hair was spiked up in its signature shape, with his cat ears and tail flicking back and forth. Lyoko was wearing a light gray drees, dark gray boots and had her wings out but folded behind her.

"You know I really don't like portals." Odd said his ears drooping as he leaned over in one of the corners.

"Don't be a baby Odd." Lyoko said walking over to the supercomputer and turning it on.

Odd growled at her and walked over to the chair and sat down. He smiled looking at the screen remembering all the times Jeremy tried to explain stuff to him. His smiled grew at the look of surprise that would be on his face now if he knew half the knowledge Odd possessed.

"You do know what you are doing, right?" Lyoko asked looking over her friend's shoulder.

Odd scoffed, "Of course I do, who do you think you are talking too."

"Hey, I was just asking." Lyoko said putting her hands up defensively as she smiled.

Odd had surpassed all of her expectations over the years, he was a slow learner but when he got a concept he got it. He had dived into many different topics from fighting to languages, he was still bad at biology, and anatomy, and math, but he worked extra hard at computer sciences just for this mission.

"How's it going, do you think it'll work?"

"I think so but can you go to the power source and when I say shut it off?" Odd asked not even turning around to look at her.

"Sure." She said climbing down the ladder, then she stood by the generator. It wasn't long before Odd called to her and she turned the computer off. She waited again till she heard Odd call for her to turn it back on again, then she turned around and climbed back up the ladder.

"So, is that it then, he can't get to Lyoko?" She asked walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think so." He said leaning back in the chair. "We will just have to wait and see if he shows up or not. However, there is one more thing that I need to do before we go." Odd said as he leaned forward and started typing a code into the computer.

Lyoko saw how this might take a while so she went to one of the far walls and sat down. She thought she had only closed her eyes for a minute when she was awakened by a gentle shaking. Lyoko blinked her eyes and saw Odd staring at her.

"Come one birdy wake up, we have spent too much time her as it is."

Lyoko yawned and looked at the time that showed up on the supercomputer, they had already been there for three hours. She stood up with the help of Odd and formed a portal to take them back home.

Just as they left the supercomputer closed down and saved a file labeled _Letters to the Lyoko Warriors_.

 **Well there you go everyone Chapter 4 I know this wasn't as long as the other three but they will get longer, maybe, I don't know. Anyways tell me what you think, do you like the idea for Lyoko's animal side, do you think Aelita should go to Lyoko, is Odd too OOC, tell me.**

 **A special thanks to thor94 for reviewing.**

 **XANA: Hey where did I go?**

 **Lyoko Warriors: Are we going to show up anytime?**

 **Aelita: I might.**


	5. Chapter 5 Decisions to Make

**Hey everyone sorry about not uploading sooner I have been busy getting ready for college and trying to figure out which path I wanted this story to take. I will not abandon this story and I will try to not go longer than two weeks without updating. Anyways on with the story.**

 **P.S. I do not own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 5 Decisions to Make and Letters to Help

Aelita was sitting in her room counting down the minutes till the men in black were supposed to show up. She had been dreading this since she had gotten her memories back after XANA's last attack. Aelita looked up at the clock and started to count down in her head.

 _5….4….3….2….1….0_

As soon as the clock hit zero Aelita tensed waiting for her father to come running up the stairs to get her, but he didn't. She waited, and waited, and waited but they never showed up.

Aelita stood up from her bed and walked down the stairs, "Hey Dad has anyone stopped by today?"

"No, why were you expecting someone?" Franz asked looking up from his computer.

"No, its alright, do you mind if I go take a walk?" Aelita asked putting her shoes on.

Hopper looked over at her and smiled, "Be back by lunch."

"By Dad." Aelita said as she hugged him and ran out the door.

Anthea walked up behind Hopper and hugged him. Hopper already knew what was waiting for Aelita at the end of the walk.

Aelita ran all the way to the factory and right into the elevator, she punched in the code and immediately went up to the supercomputer.

She walked up to it and noticed it was already turned on, it had a bar asking for a name, she typed in her name and five files popped up.

 _Aelita, Jeremy, William, Ulrich, and Yumi._

" _I wonder who wrote these?"_ Aelita asked herself as she clicked on the file containing her name. A video popped up with a play button, when she hit the play button a certain blonde popped up onto the screen.

" _Man, I hope this camera is on or I will have wasted a lot of time making these nonexistent videos. Well nothing risked nothing gained."_ Odd took a breath and smiled at the camera causing Aelita to smile along with him.

" _Hey Aelita what's up, I made this video to explain a few things, so please bear with me. I don't have any way of knowing when you are going to see this video, so I will start at the beginning. If you noticed the men in black never came for you and your mom never disappeared, I did that."_

Aelita paused the video and sat back in the chair, "How did he manage that." She unpaused the video and waited for an explanation.

" _I did it by hacking into the men in black's mainframe and wiping away all of their information on you and your family along with putting some evidence of illegal activities on Tyron so that he gets put in prison and your mom will not marry him. Now I am sure you have questions as to why and how it is that I am here making this video when I should not even know that the supercomputer exists yet."_

Aelita nodded to herself she had definitely had been wondering that.

" _Well you see when XANA launched that return to the past I was stuck in Lyoko, and about a hundred years in the past. Now I am betting that you are wondering how I got stuck in a place that didn't exist until recently, well it actually has existed for a long time, but I am getting off track about why I made this video."_

Aelita was confused about what that could have met and why Odd didn't explain it further, when she was snapped out of her daze by someone saying her name.

" _Aelita, I made this video to say good bye, I have changed your past so that you are not forced into doing something that you don't want to do. XANA will not be waking up because I put a very strong electronic lock on his prison so that he won't wake up."_

Aelita paused the video and sat back in shock at what Odd was proposing, he was saying that she could have a normal life without having to worry about XANA attacking, about finding her parents, about everything.

" _You might be able to meet Jeremy and the others again, sometime in the future. However, like I said this is good bye from me since you won't be meeting me in the future, unless you plan on coming to Lyoko. Which you can do if you want to you are still in the system so you can come if you want but I am not going to force any of you guys to come to Lyoko. I am also not going to go into the whole lecture on time travel and its implications because I don't really understand it either, but from what I do understand because I already exist in this timeline."_

Aelita let it sink in that she will not be able to see Odd unless she goes to Lyoko.

Odd took a breath before he continued, _"I don't even know why I made these video's I'm not even sure if any of you will see these video's or not. I don't even know if any of you remember me, each other, or Lyoko for that matter. I just thought that I should make these to explain stuff to any of you who might see these video's or not. So once again Princess Good bye and good luck with whatever you choose."_ Then the video ended and Aelita sat back in the chair as she wiped tears away from her eyes, then she decided what she was going to do. She typed in the code for an automatic virtualization and ran down into the scanner room.

Aelita landed in a crouch on the ground and took off running she looked through the ice sector, the dessert sector, and the forest sector, she finally sat down when she reached the last sector she had actually seen Odd in.

"Come on Odd, where are you?" Aelita asked no one as she was trying to catch her breath.

"He doesn't want to see you." A voice said from behind her.

Aelita turned around to a girl her age standing under one of the trees. "What do you mean he doesn't want to see me, and who are you anyways?"

"My name is of no importance right now, just know that I am a friend and Odd told me himself." The girl answered walking towards Aelita slowly.

"But if he didn't want to see me then why did he make me the video?"

The girl sighed, "Because he was trying to explain things to you in his own twisted way."

Aelita crossed her arms, "No I won't believe that until he tells me himself.

The girl sighed again and looked up into one of the trees, "Hear that Kitty she wants to hear it from you, so get your furry butt down here." There was no answer so the girl pulled a pistol out of her belt and shot at a tree branch. There was a crash and the tree branch fell own along with a familiar blond and purple cat. "Talk to your friend now Kitty." Then the girl walked away leaving Odd sitting on the ground and Aelita staring at him.

Then Aelita ran over and hugged Odd, crying into his shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong Princess?" Odd asked patting her on the back.

"What do you mean what's wrong, you leave me that video message and that's it, I don't even get a face-to-face good bye, also how are you still this young."

"I'm sorry Princess, I wasn't even sure if you would remember me or not." Odd answered sheepishly.

"Of course, I remember you idiot." Aelita answered punching him in the shoulder.

"Well how was I supposed to know or not, it's not like I can just walk up to you and ask, Hey Aelita I was wondering if you remember me, and three other kids from the future where we save the world from a virus that may or may not try to kill us daily. Really you don't well thanks for your time please don't call the cops." Odd said as he was walking around.

"You didn't answer my question as to why you are still this young?"

Odd smiled sheepishly and said, "I don't age anymore since I technically don't exist."

"I guess you're right, but you will have to think of something when you go meet them at school won't you?" Aelita asked as Odd stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

"Umm excuse me who said anything about going to school?"

"Well you are going to have to if you want to meet Ulrich and the others, you are planning on meeting them again, aren't you?" Aelita asked as she stood up and walked over to Odd.

"No, not really."

"Why, I mean Ulrich is your best friend isn't he?"

Odd sat down again and Aelita followed, "Aelita you and Birdy are the only two people I have had any interaction with in almost a hundred years, and when you go home it will just be Birdy again, I can't reintegrate myself into society like that, that fast."

Aelita cringed when she heard the part about her leaving again, "How did you know that I wasn't planning on staying with you?"

Odd turned to Aelita and smiled at her, "Call it a hunch Princess."

"Odd I really did think about staying with you I did, but it's just that now that I have my Mom and Dad around I'm just not ready to let go."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I made sure they stuck around so you wouldn't be lonely anymore. Also, I already figured that you wouldn't stay here, it just wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to throw away everything for a stray cat like me. Anyways you should be heading back soon, we don't want your parents getting worried."

Aelita looked surprised for a minute then she remembered that she promised her dad that she would be back before lunch," You are so right."

Odd laughed as he stood up, then he offered her his hand to help her stand up.

"Don't worry Odd I am not leaving you alone this time, I will come visit, now devirtualize me."

"Don't worry I have an easier way, good bye Aelita." He opened something that looked like a keypad on him arm typed in a few things and she was devirtualized into the scanner.

When Aelita came out she turned toward the scanners and said, "I will see you later Odd."

Odd watched her run out of the scanner room from where he was sitting in the computer room. When he heard the elevator open behind him, he spun around only to come face-to-face with Franz Hopper.

"Hello Odd."

"So you also remember." Odd asked not looking all that surprised.

"Yes, and I wanted to say thank you for everything that you have done and sacrificed."

Suddenly Odd's form flickered and where the thirteen year old but was a sixteen year old boy stood. He was taller with shorter hair that was still pointed in his Lyoko fashion and had his ears and tail out. He was wearing long pants and sleeves so it was impossible to see the burns that covered the left half of his body and the Lichtenberg* marks covering the other side.

"How'd you know about the illusion?"

"Call it a hunch, like I said I came to thank you and to tell you that if you ever need anything to call me, the computer has my info already in it."

"Thank you, I appreciate the gesture."

"No problem, now I have to head home before my wife gets suspicious of my absence." Hopper said as he turned and left through the elevator.

Odd sighed in the chair as Lyoko came up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning down.

"You aren't going to let her back into Lyoko are you, not with them there?"

"No, no I'm not I won't let anyone but me fight her, after all this is my fight."

Lyoko shook her head and started petting Odd's head resulting in a purring sound from him, she had learned years ago that this was the easiest and safest way to calm him down.

"I keep telling you Kitty that it was partially my fault too, how were we supposed know that sealing XANA would result in those seven getting out and wreaking havoc."

"I know, but it won't help us by sitting here and worrying about let's go home." Odd said taking Lyoko's hand in his and walking through a portal that she had created.

The next day when Aelita returned to the factory to see Odd she couldn't virtualize at all; the computer had locked her out and had permanently shut down. Aelita collapsed in front of the scanners as silent sobs wracked her small body she heard the doors open and her father walked in. he picked her up and out her on his lap just letting her cry until she couldn't anymore.

"I should never have let him say good bye, I knew that when he said that I wouldn't see him again."

"Maybe, maybe not, we don't know anything yet, so come on let's go home my Princess."

"Please don't call me princess." Aelita said sadly looking towards the scanners one last time as she left. Then she noticed stuck inside one of the scanners was a hand drawn image of their group, waiting just for her. "Thank you Odd, but I hope you know that I won't stop trying to see you, and I am sure the others won't either."

-Approximately nine years later-

Ulrich was bored this was his third year at Kadic academy and he couldn't wait for it to be over, there was nothing for him to do here and there was no one he wanted to hang out with. Sometimes he wished he could just go somewhere else and do anything else. That was when someone he had never seen before walked in being followed by a girl with light blond hair and one of the upper classmen, what was his name, umm Walker, Walter, Wilhelm, oh yeah it William.

William was whisper yelling something at him that the blond boy was ignoring then Sissi walked in squealed and jumped at the blond boy. This confused Ulrich a lot he got the feeling that Sissi should not be that excited to see the blond boy but he didn't know why. Then the blond boy still holding Sissi turned towards William and gave him the universal signal of shoo. The blond boy put Sissi down and the light blond-haired girl sat next to Sissi and struck up a conversation.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead." Ulrich answered looking at the purple clad blond-haired boy, then he got the strongest urge to introduce himself to the boy sitting next to him. "Hey I'm Ulrich Stern."

The boy smirked then introduced himself. "Nice to meet you my name is Odd, Odd Lyoko"

 **Done and done, tell me what you think about changes in Odd and the others. Also, Lichtenberg figures are a pattern left over from a strong current of electricity, hmm wonder where he got those from, curiouser and curiouser.**

 **Special thanks to TehEnderz and thor94 for reviewing chapter 4.**

 **XANA: Hey wait a minute I thought I was the villain?**

 **Author: Nope sorry XANA I decided to do a different villain.**

 **Aelita: Why didn't you put me in more.**

 **Author: Aelita this whole chapter was mostly you.**

 **Aelita: Yeah but how am I going to be a Lyoko warrior when I am older than them.**

 **Author: I never said the others were going to Lyoko anytime soon either. *author said shrugging***

 **Ulrich: Now hold on a minute you put me in this story and you are not letting me fight.**

 **Author: Like I said I don't know it's up to the review whether I put you in sooner or later, besides Odd already has help whether he likes it or not.**

 **Ulrich: Who are you talking about? *flips open manuscript reads last page goes pale* Oh you better not.**

 **Author: Already did.**

 **Ulrich: Oh, come on, you better put me in now.**

 **Author stands up and runs away from angry Ulrich, yells back at Lyoko to finish closing.**

 **Lyoko: Thanks for reading please read and review if you want the other warriors to show up sooner or later.**

 **That is everything Luminolight1313 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6 New and Improved

**Hey everyone I am back, sorry for not uploading in a couple of weeks I have been caught up in starting and getting comfortable in college so it has been hectic. So, like I said before I will try not to get to far behind in uploading, key word try.**

 **P.S. I do not own Code Lyoko and any of the characters, duh. And with that said and done let's get on with the chapter.**

Chapter 6 New and Improved Friends and Enemies

-Approximately five years after Aelita-

It was a few months before school started and Odd was lounging around in the forest sector when he heard something that sounded like the supercomputer starting up. So, he jumped out of his tree and popped into the computer room in the factory and that is where he saw Sissi and William starting the compute up.

"Are you sure this is where Odd would be William." Sissi asked staring at the supercomputer as it was starting up.

"I am sure Lyoko was the last place that anyone saw Odd, and since he didn't show up on the day that he was supposed to, I have to assume that something happened." William answered moving the mouse around trying to make it load faster. Then he turned to Sissi and said, "I even tried to look him up and nothing came up, I even called his family and they said that they did not have a son. You didn't tell your dad where we were going did you?"

"Yes, William I told my dad that I went with a strange guy to an abandoned factory to look for someone who doesn't exist anymore, because that would go over so well." Sissi answered defensively.

William put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, I was just asking no need to get all defensive, I mean I remember what you were like before."

"Yeah well, I'm not like that anymore, you tend to not make very many friends when you remember, and know things that you are not supposed too, and I regret a lot of things that I did the first time around."

"No kidding I mean I can't believe that you have had all of those memories since birth, I mean I just got all of mine back when I transferred schools, but you, no offense but you were the last person I thought would have them. I also can't believe that you have been coming to this factory for almost five years."

Odd was surprised and for the first time in five years he looked around and noticed things that weren't there before, pillows and blankets stacked in one corner, a little fridge in another. It was then that the supercomputer turned back on for the first time since Aelita.

"What are these files for?" William asked looking at the files on the computer, he noticed then that the file labeled Aelita had a line through it.

"Click on the one with your name on." Sissi said pointing to his name.

Then as he clicked on it Odd's face popped up looking at William and Sissi.

" _Hey William, how you doing man, this is the third out of the five video's I will be filming to say good bye. Now I don't know if you will ever see this and if you do watch a line will appear through your name, indicating that it was watched. Now if you are or do watch it I am just going to say this."_

William leaned closer to hear what Odd was going to say better, scared of what he will say, but not wanting to miss a second.

" _William, I forgive you, it was not your fault in the first place that you ended up getting controlled, so I am not mad. I have had a long time to think on this and I feel that if it was anyone's fault it was ours. We were the seasoned veterans as they say we should have better prepare you for what could have or was going to happen. So now I ask you William can you forgive us for not preparing you, and for when we did save you for not trusting you, because William we are not perfect we all make mistakes and we should not have pinned our biggest one on you, and for that I say again, I am truly sorry."_

Odd took a shaky breath then he smiled before he continued, _"And now I will be saying goodbye, so goodbye William."_

William leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face, then he took a breath and just as he was about to leave, a woman walked in, she was tall with pink hair and brown eyes standing in the doorway.

"Hello William, hello Sissi, it is good to see you again." Aelita answered from the doorway.

"Aelita?" William asked shocked.

Aelita smiled, "Yes William, I guess I look different from what I used to look like, huh?"

"Just a little bit, but what are you doing here?" William asked starring at Aelita as she walked over to supercomputer.

Odd was curious about that too when he got a feeling that Birdy needed him so he popped out of the factory and back to Lyoko.

Aelita sat down in the chair and then turned to face William and Sissi, "I got an alert on my father's computer saying that the supercomputer was turned back on again, and I knew it could only be one of the Lyoko warriors so I headed down here to see which one. Imagine my surprise when it was you two. I thought it would be Ulrich who remembered first, well I owe my Dad twenty bucks."

Sissi shook her head, "No I have always remembered and William remembered when he transferred, I haven't seen Jeremy at all, Ulrich doesn't remember anything and Yumi, well Yumi is complicated."

Aelita perked up when she heard Yumi's name, "What do you mean Yumi is complicated?"

"Well you see Yumi kind of took over as the Queen bee of the school, she is basically the me in the other timeline." Sissi said shifting uncomfortably remembering some her interactions with Yumi this week.

"So why aren't you the Queen bee Sissi?" Aelita asked trying to get a feel for what is going on.

"Why would anyone want anything to do with me, I am the weird girl who hangs out in a factory, building things, and reading books."

"What do you mean building things?" Aelita asked as she saw a smile appear upon Sissi's face.

"Come on I'll show you." Sissi gestured to Aelita and William as she ran over to the ladder and climbed down.

When she got to the bottom she ran through a door on one side of the wall and pushed it open and turned on the light, "Aelita, William welcome to my workshop please don't touch anything some of the projects are custom order."

When William and Aelita walked into the room they were astounded, there were planks of wood lining the walls, with tables set up in the middle of the room. There were power tools, screwdrivers, and different hammers hung neatly up on the walls. On the shelves in one of the corners was different stains, paint cans, and paint brushes.

"Wow, Sissi this is amazing!" William said looking at a clock that was laying on one of the tables.

"Thanks, I decided this time around I would do something more productive with my time, and as I started working I realized how much I enjoyed wood working, and I have made quite a business out of it too. I do anything from beds to clocks, but I think clocks are my favorite to make." Sissi said walking over to where William was and picked up the clock on the table. It was a dark wood, that was square with a coyote jumping out of it in one corner and a city carved into the bottom.

"I got to say Sissi you are definitely different, but in a good way." Aelita said admiring a bookshelf on another table.

Sissi blushed, "Thank you Aelita."

"Hey Aelita what happened after your video?" William asked walking over to Aelita.

"Well I went to Lyoko to talk to Odd."

"Wait, Odd is still on Lyoko."

Aelita shook her head sadly, "I don't know, you see after I had talked to him and left I tried going back the next day, but I couldn't the computer had been shut down and I couldn't turn it back on again. I think Odd doesn't want anyone to go to Lyoko."

"But what about XANA?" Sissi asked remembering the virus and all the evil he had done.

"Odd took care of him, so he would never bother anyone, ever again."

"That's great except doesn't that mean we will never see him again?" William asked knowing that he needed to tell Odd that he forgave him.

"I don't know. I tried for years to get it to turn back on, but it wouldn't."

Just then they heard a crash coming from upstairs, they looked at each other and climbed as fast as they could up the ladder just in time to see a portal close and two unconscious figures to pass out on the floor. One a girl with silver hair and white wings, and the other a familiar blonde with purple cat ears and a tail.

-Earlier on Lyoko-

Odd popped in just in time to see Birdy almost get sliced up by a Kreb. Odd immediately jumped into the fight firing his arrows at the monsters as Birdy shot at them with her guns. They had just finished up the last of the monsters when he felt something hit his back sending him forwards.

"What was that?" He asked standing up and shaking his head, he turned around just in time to pull Birdy out of the way of a whip from up on top of a mountain. However when they landed her head hit a rock and was knocked out.

"Well, well, well look what we found, a cat and a bird." A female voice said.

"Yes, we did, what shall we do with them now?" Another female voice asked.

"I say we kill them." A male voice answered.

Odd turned around and stared at the three-people standing on the ledge. "Yeah and what if I kill you first."

"Highly unlikely darling seeing as how we were just the diversion."

Odd stared wide-eyed for a second before he felt the ground move under him, and a hand came up and grabbed his leg pulling him down, then he felt chains wrap around his arms, legs, and neck so he couldn't move. Then he felt it the electric whip hit his back and he was electrocuted again, and again, and again, and he didn't make a sound.

The woman with the whip scoffed, "You know it's not very much fun to torture you anymore."

"You think I wouldn't have gotten used to this from fighting you for over fifty years, and you know what it helps to know I already took three of you bastards down. Also, did you forget that I am not alone." Odd asked smiling then he felt it the pull of a portal and he was sucked through by Birdy.

He landed on his back and he had just enough time to see William, Sissi, and Aelita run into the before he blacked out his last thought was that, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do, as he felt his illusion fall down around him.

 **Well there you go guys chapter six so tell me what you think love it, hate it, want me to die for it, review and tell me, also tell me what you want Odd to explain the next chapter. Also, this chapter does come before Odd ends up in school. Tell me what you think of Sissi I felt that she might be nicer if she had a second chance, and tell me who you want Odd to run into in the next chapter, and which Lyoko warrior you want to maybe join them first.**

 **Odd: Now hold on a minute why do I have to explain.**

 **Author: Because they are your friends.**

 **Birdy: I have to agree Odd you have a lot of explaining to do in the next chapter.**

 **Odd: You know that you have to help explain, right.**

 **Birdy: Nope this one is all you buddy.**

 **Odd: Author, please.**

 **Author: *Shrugs* it's up to the Readers, if they say that Lyoko/Birdy should help I will let her, if not you're out of luck**

 **Odd: Readers**

 **That is everything Luminoslight1313 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7 Reasons and Explanations

**Hey everyone sorry for not uploading sooner again, it has been hectic here in college and I had a lot of homework to do, so please be patient with me. Like a broken record I will try to upload more regularly, but no promises.** ***** **Warning*** **this chapter might get a little Graphic you have been warned.**

Chapter 7 Reasons and Explanations

Odd woke up and he knew something was wrong, for one he wasn't in his normal room in the tower but was instead in the factory laying on the ground. He sat up and immediately winced remembering the whip biting into his skin.

He looked around till he spotted Lyoko laying not too far away from him.

"Hey Birdy, you alright?"

"No, I'm dead." She answered rolling away from him.

"So, I'll take that as a no, huh." Odd sighed and laid back down trying to remember what happened. He remembered the fight and then flying through the portal, then he remembered that Sissi, William, and Aelita were there when he came through, he sat up again and looked around.

"Birdy, we need to leave." He said crawling over to her.

"No, too tired call again later." She mumbled half asleep.

"I know but we need to leave before the others come back." He said looking around to see if they showed up again yet.

"Would it really be that bad to see your old team again Odd. I thought you missed them?" Lyoko asked not turning or getting up.

"I do but I don't want to drag them into this mess." Odd sighed a brief memory showing before he pushed it back down.

"Well from what you have told me about them, they will do everything in their power to help you, no matter what. Also, I think we might be too late with that whole leaving thing." Lyoko said rolling towards Odd and looking over his shoulder.

Odd turned around to face an angry Aelita, William, and Sissi, along with a smiling Franz Hopper.

"Why hello Odd it is good to see you again, what has it been like a week since I had to patch you up?" hopper asked walking over to Odd.

"Um, yeah I think so, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh that, they came to get me, in a panic." Hopper said pointing over his shoulder.

"Uh huh."

- _Flashback_ -

Odd came tumbling out of the portal and landed hard on the ground knocking him out.

Aelita rushed over to Odd as his illusion faltered for just a second before resetting itself.

"Odd, Odd come on wake up." Aelita said cradling Odd in her arms as she saw William checking over the girl that came through with Odd.

"Anything from her?"

"Well she has a pulse but she is also non-responsive." William answered.

"Let's go get my dad he might know how to help." Aelita said laying Odd down gently. "Sissi you stay here in case something happens, and we'll be back as soon as we can. "

Aelita and William ran out of the building and into the car that Aelita drove to the factory. When they got to the house they ran into it and almost into Hopper.

"Dad, we need help."

"What's wrong?" Hopper asked worried.

"It's Odd he's back but he's hurt, can you come to the factory?" Aelita asked.

"Of course."

- _End Flashback_ -

"Oh, so that's what happened, but look I'm fine." Odd answered confidently.

"He's lying." Lyoko said from where she was laying, "he got hit pretty bad and I think I have a minor concussion along with a few broken ribs."

Hopper raised an eyebrow at this and then turned back to Odd and just looked at him.

Odd groaned and then turned around so that Hopper could look at his back.

"You have to remove the illusion or I won't be able to see the extent of the injuries." Hopper said gently.

Odd looked over at where the other three were standing, "can they leave first?"

Before Hopper could say anything Aelita answered, "why is there something you are trying to hide from us again?"

"I am way to tired to argue right now." Lyoko moved over to Odd he sighed and sat down, Lyoko put her head in his lap, then he dropped his illusion. His ears and tail showed up and he grew to look about sixteen, he took his shirt off so that Hopper could see the full extent of his injuries.

The whole time the other three were silent taking in their friend. He had burn scars all over the eft half of his bod going from his wrist where there were scars from what looked to be marks from being tied up by his wrists, they go up his shoulder and disappear into his waist band. The left side of his body was covered in weird lightening shaped scars going again from his wrist up his shoulder and then back down. His neck had scars going in a circle around it, they moved behind him when Hopper moved in front to check his front and the bruises that were forming there. His back was not unmarked both burns continued around back and there were long cuts both fresh and splashed around.

"Oh my god, Odd what happened to you?" Sissi asked speaking first.

"A lot of stuff, that I would rather not talk or relive, so please don't ask me to explain it right now. But I can tell you that these are the reason I don't want you helping, I can't watch you get hurt." Odd said sadly pulling on his shirt wincing at the new cuts as the magic works to fix them.

"So, what we are just supposed to sit here while you get hurt or worse?" Aelita yelled folding her arms.

"How often do you get hurt like this?" William asked concerned.

"Not that often."

"He's lying again, just tell them besides there is a way they can help you know." Lyoko said not opening her eyes.

"Not helping Birdy." Odd said flicking her forehead.

"I'm not trying to." Lyoko sighed and opened her eyes looking into Odds, "look you are miserable, you know it, I know it, you go out and you fight without any concern for your safety and I can't always be there to watch your back. I'm not saying physically bring them to Lyoko, use those scanners you built for them, that way if something does happen they get devirtualized instead of killed."

"I don't know about that." Odd said apprehensively.

"It's not your choice Kitty, it would be a lot easier to kill the other if we had more help and since these are the three who remember then I think that means that they are meant to help." Lyoko said sitting up and putting her forehead against Odd's while petting his head to calm him down.

"What do you mean Kill?" Sissi asked.

"You don't actually kill them it is just that when you defeat them they go back to their little cage where they belong." Lyoko said reassuringly still petting Odd as he put his head in her lap purring softly as he started to doze off he unconsciously put the illusion back up to show their young friend.

"Look it's getting late you should probably head home." Lyoko said picking Odd up and moving back against the wall resting her head against it.

"No, we should stay here in case something happens." Aelita said not wanting to leave after what happened last time.

Lyoko sighed knowing what was going on. "We won't leave we will still be here in the morning since both of us are too drained to try anything at the moment."

"Come on Aelita, they look exhausted and it is getting pretty late." William said turning towards the door.

"Alright, well good night." Aelita said then she paused, "you didn't tell us your name?"

Lyoko smiled, "It's Lyokoath, but everyone calls me Lyoko."

"Well it is nice to meet you Lyoko." Sissi said as she walked over to the elevator, then when she turned around Lyoko had fallen asleep with her hand on Odd's head.

The next morning Aelita, William, and Sissi went to the factory, but when they got there it was empty.

"Where did they go, Lyoko said they would be here?" Aelita asked sadly.

"Maybe they are still here." William said comforting.

"Well actually we got hungry and went to go get breakfast." Odd said from behind them.

They spun around to stare at their friend, who was standing in the doorway eating a croissant, with Lyoko next to him eating an éclair.

"Plus, we had to grab some coffee or Odd would be grumpy till lunch." Lyoko said walking over to the supercomputer and sitting down.

"Now that's not true it would more likely be till either ten or eleven, then I might be able to talk to people."

"Hey Odd, when did you start drinking coffee oh about a hundred years ago give or take a few." He answered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean a hundred years?" Aelita asked quietly afraid of the answer.

"I already told you."

"Yeah but I thought you were joking."

"So, you have been in Lyoko for a hundred years?" William asked.

"Yep just me and Birdy." Odd said looking at Lyoko drinking her coffee.

"I am so sorry." Aelita said tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hey now it's not your fault Princess, it was XANA's and we don't have to worry about him." Odd said hugging Aelita.

"Really, so if he's gone who have you been fighting, because I don't think you got those scars sitting around twiddling your thumbs." Sissi asked.

"Well when we sealed XANA it released someone else, well seven people to be exact. We have already killed and sent three back to the cage. Four are left and they aren't afraid to stain their hands in red." Odd said having another flashback of what happened to, he even smelled the smoke.

"So, what are they called?"

This time Lyoko answered, "they are my cousins the seven deadly sins."

 **Dun, dun, dun and cue the dramatic lightening, I know this has taken kind of a dark turn, but I promise it might get better. Next one they go back to Lyoko for the first time or as a returning warrior. Tell me if you want one of the others to join them because if not they might have to wait a while, though I was thinking of throwing Jeremy in soon, can't have the Lyoko warriors without their resident computer guy. Review and tell me.**

 **Special thanks to fira6440 for reviewing my last chapter.**

 **Jeremy: So, I get to show up next?"**

 **Author: Yeah, they need their strategist.**

 **Ulrich: But what about me?**

 **Author: You saw chapter 5 you don't show up for another four years.**

 **Ulrich: Yeah but what about Yumi?**

 **Author: I don't know about her yet, I haven't figured out her timing.**

 **Odd: So, I just get William, Sissi, and Aelita at the moment?**

 **Author: Yep, and Birdy unless more people say otherwise. It will take for reviewers to have me bring in another old warrior.**

 **Ulrich: Well there you go tell her she needs to bump up my arrival date.**

 **Author: No, I was thinking Yumi.**

 **Ulrich: Hey!**

 **Thank you for reading luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8 Too Many Lies

**Hello everyone who is still reading this, I have not posted a new chapter in over a month, I am so sorry. It has been hectic here and now I am finally catching a small break with thanksgiving vacation so look forward to possibly two new chapters. There will be another warning here because of the new villains, but it won't be as bad. So yeah, just sit back and enjoy the new Chapter. I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 8 Too Many Lies, Too Little Truth

Odd walked over to the supercomputer and started typing something into the screen.

Aelita turned to Lyoko, "So let me get this straight, your cousins are trying to kill the two of you?"

"Yep." Lyoko answered where she had pulled another croissant from the bag and was eating it.

"And you have already taken down two of them?" Sissi asked.

"No, we have taken down three of them." Odd corrected not turning around from the computer.

"Also, what are you doing Odd?" Aelita asked walking over and looking over his shoulder.

"I'm unlocking the supercomputer so we can use it to send you three to Lyoko, and done."

"Wait a minute, you locked the supercomputer so we couldn't follow you to Lyoko didn't you?" Aelita asked hoping she was wrong.

"Yes, I did." Odd answered not looking at Aelita, so he couldn't see the disappointment in her eyes.

"But why, we could have helped you man?" William asked walking over to them.

"Look it's no big deal." Odd answered shrugging.

"That's a lie." Lyoko called from where she was sitting.

Odd winced and rubbed his wrist, "Alright it was a little deal."

"That is also a lie." Lyoko called again.

Odd growled and mumbled something about a little bird, "It was maybe a big deal, but its fine now." He said glaring at Lyoko.

"That's partly true." Lyoko said as she thought about it for a second, then shrugged.

"So that is as much as we are going to get, isn't it?" Aelita said as she sighed.

"I told you it is kind of a touchy subject." Odd said as he rubbed the back of his head.

William walked up to Aelita and put his hand on her shoulder, he understands where Odd was coming from about not wanting to talk about certain things. "We'll drop it for now, but trust me when I tell you that the longer you hold it in the more it will eat away at you."

"Well we can deal with my messed-up head later, if you would be so kind as to follow me down to the scanners." Odd said waling over to the elevator and getting in with Lyoko following him closely.

When they got down to the scanner room they were met with not only the normal three but instead there were seven scanners. They all looked the same except on five, they each had a symbol on them. One had two katana's crossed in a triangle, another had a pair of fans, one had a pair of wings, another had pawprints and an arrowhead, and the last one had a large sword.

"Odd did you make these?" Aelita asked looking at the scanners.

"Yep, but I used Jeremy's designs."

"How did you get Jeremy's designs, he hasn't shown up here has he?" William asked looking at the scanner with his sword on the front.

"There was a backup I found stashed in the main power room. He had always planned on making new capsules for everybody, I just used the plans instead." Odd said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Who are the two blank ones for, well one is for Sissi and one is for someone who hasn't come yet. Now as soon as the scanner scans you all of your information will be saved and sent to my personal computer along with being saved in the scanner itself, the supercomputer, and a third source." Odd explained as the others climbed into their scanners.

"Wait, who or what is the third source?" Sissi asked climbing into an unmarked scanner.

Odd shrugged and said, "Anonymous."

"So, you don't know, is what that means." Aelita said crossing her arms.

"No, I know, but you don't need to know yet, okay Princess." Odd said smiling at her.

Aelita smiled back as the door closed, when they we closed Lyoko turned towards Odd and said, "You lied again."

"Oh, I did know, and what did I lie about?" Odd grinned at Lyoko.

"There are two other places besides your compute and the Supercomputer."

"Did I now, I must have forgotten to mention that other place." Odd said as he opened a portal instead of using his scanner.

Lyoko watched Odd walk through the portal and said quietly, "You keep lying your friends and yourself, you stupid cat." Then she followed him through as the portal closed behind her.

Odd saw the others materialize in the air and then fall to the ground, wincing when they landed, then he let the illusion fall and his purple and neon orange and yellow armor appear. He had purple pants with yellow and orange stripe up the leg and a long sleeve purple shirt with both elbow and knee pads for extra protection, he also had a purple, orange, and yellow jacket on over top.

"Welcome back to Lyoko." He said taking in Aelita's outfit that was the same as he saw her in last time. William had a black suit with dark orange lines running through it (think Evolution), Sissi had a dark green suit with lighter green elements, Odd winced as he saw Sissi's weapons, they were a pair of dark brown and green whips with green crystal ends for a bite.

The wince did not go unnoticed by Lyoko as she walked over to him and asked him quietly, if he was alright.

"What would you do if I say, I'm not?" Odd asked leaning into her.

"Nothing, because whatever I suggest you would ignore anyways." Odd laughed quietly as he gave her a small hug, still not okay with a lot of touching.

"Alright so now you are back here, now what, there are no activated towers, and no monsters so how about we head back now." Odd offered.

"How about you don't." A woman said from behind him.

"Shit, how are you Luci I haven't seen you in twenty-four hours." Odd said turning around to face the woman behind him, she had long red hair and bright red eyes.

"Aww did you miss us Kitty?" A man asked as he appeared beside Luci, he had brown hair and golden eyes.

"Peter, I see you finally came out of that hole you clearly live in." Odd said pushing Lyoko behind him while motioning for the others to leave, but they stayed stubbornly where they were.

"Oh, who are your friends, lost little kitty." Luci asked leaning down and licking her lips.

"No one just a hallucination." Odd said motioning for the others to run away again.

"Now, now, you know that lying is bad, or do you need to be taught another lesson?" Peter asked suggestively.

"Don't you know Pride, school is still out for the season." He said as he shot two arrows at the pair on the mountain causing dust to fly and giving him enough time to manually devirtualize his friends, and for him and Lyoko to disappear.

When Aelita woke up inside he scanner she knew that they had messed up somehow, she stepped out of her scanner and saw Odd pacing in the room.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly seeing William and Sissi step out of theirs.

"Why are you sorry, I am the one who put you in danger by letting you go to Lyoko in the first place. That's it I'm done, I am shutting all of this down."

"Shouldn't that be our decision?" Sissi asked from where she was sitting in front of her scanner.

"No, because I am not letting somebody get hurt because of me again." He said as he disappeared turning the computer off with him.

Lyoko sighed and shook her head, "He is such a worry wart."

"Lyoko what is going on?" William asked turning towards the silver haired girl.

"I'm sorry but that is not my story to tell, and none of this is your fault, it's not even his fault, he just feels that he should blame himself for everything." She said as she disappeared too.

"Now what do we do?" Sissi asked Aelita.

"We wait, for him to cool down and come back again."

-5 Months Later-

Sissi was walking to her workshop to put the final touches on a clock that was ordered when she heard the hum of the computer, at work. She climbed up the ladder and saw the computerized map of Lyoko pulled up onto the screen, she walked over and saw something bad.

"Hello Aelita we have an emergency I need you to get over to the factory and fast."

"Why, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I don't think Odd is."

"Why?"

Sissi looked over at the unconscious Lyoko dripping blood from a cut on her forehead, onto the keyboard.

"Because I have an unconscious Lyoko, and no Odd."

 **So, there you go Chapter 8 Tell me what you think, and If it is a bit too much in the dark department. Also, who do you think the other two people are and where and what happened to Odd?**

 **Odd: Yeah where am I you crazy Author?**

 **Author: Why thank you Odd, and don't worry too much.**

 **Lyoko: She lied.**

 **Odd: Author!**

 **Author: What I didn't do anything?**

 **Lyoko: She lied again.**

 **This is Luminoslight1313 Signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9 Repercussions

**Hey, everybody who is reading this, I am getting ready for finals so I thought I would add a chapter before that gets too far underway. I am also putting a rather large** ***WARNING*** **for this chapter because it is going to get dark and fast so bear with me, and yaoi. But enough with the chatter on with the story.**

Chapter 9 Repercussions of a Half-Baked Plan

Lyoko woke up stating at a white hospital ceiling, she turned her head and saw Aelita sitting in a chair leaning down onto the bed asleep. She then turned and looked out the window seeing that it was starting to get dark outside.

" _What happened I remember stumbling out of the portal and trying to get onto the computer, but what happened after that, and where is Odd, he said he was going to be right behind me."_

Lyoko started crying when she realized what had happened, that Odd had been captured again. Aelita woke up when she heard the quiet sobs, and she hugged her tight until the girl stopped shaking.

"Can you tell me what happened Lyoko?" Aelita asked calmly.

"We, we were going to go end it today, we even had a plan and everything, but something went wrong. I was facing off against one of them and Odd had the other two, he almost had them beat when he showed up. Pride, is one of the strongest ones there is, he came up out of the ground behind Odd and ran him through, Odd hung on though, that stupid cat, he lunged forward and took out Lust and Gluttony, Luci and Greg, but I couldn't get to him in time, I took out Greed, grace, and ran to him to help, but I was too late he opened a portal and I ran into it, and locked it behind me. Then that stupid cat, I saw him turn towards pride who was still holding that stupid sword, he stood up and walked towards him and pulled out his heart, then he smiled at me and disappeared along with pride." Lyoko took a breath and laughed softly, "To think he was defeated by Pride because he was too prideful to ask for help. We have been fighting them for so long, he was so tired, he was tired of fighting, of getting hurt, I guess in the end he was just tired of living without everyone." Lyoko finished quietly.

"If that was the case then why did he lock us out?" William asked as he walked into the room with Sissi following behind him.

Lyoko sighed and looked out the window and seeing the sunset. "We had a friend who came earlier than you guys did I think it was like maybe thirty years ago now. He was a huge help and even caused Odd to open himself up more, he even beat one of the sins by himself. But then he was captured and he wasn't able to devirtualize, when we found him he was in really bad shape and his avatar was deleted from the computer and his capsule was put in storage."

"How long was he helping you guys?" Sissi asked pulling a chair over and up next to her bed.

"Ten years, he was with us for ten years, it was on his ten-year anniversary that he was captured." Lyoko sighed and looked over at the waiting faces of Aelita, William, and Sissi. "He was incredibly strong, it was just after we had defeated two of the sins, we made plans to wipe out their base because he had finally convinced Odd and me to join the outside world. He had identities, birth records, adoption papers, medical records, and even a house picked out for all three of us to live together, though Odd didn't know about that. He had gotten a job so that he could take care of us, this was going to be it, then we were going to lock Lyoko up nice and tight so that it could never be accessed again. We were in the base and had just finished planting the charges to blow it up when he was attacked from behind and held there, we got out and was just about to blow it when we couldn't find him, that was when we got the message that if Odd didn't go to them alone that they would kill him, I told him that we could go together but he knocked me out that stupid cat.

Lyoko took a breath to steady herself and then continue, "When I woke up I was laying in my tower with him next to me and no Odd insight, I took him to the outside world and to a hospital. I searched for Odd for months and months, but I never found him. I kept in contact with him in the outside world where he searched through the computer and other contacts in case he turned up outside of Lyoko, but he never did. Five years, five years later he showed back up again, beaten, bruised, broken in every way imaginable, he wouldn't let anyone touch him, not me, not your father, only him. So, he took care of him when I was able to sneak him into Lyoko, Odd still doesn't like people touching him, and when he came back he wouldn't talk for ten years. He still retreats into himself, and won't talk for hours, days, weeks, months, and the only one who could get him to talk again was him. I am even pretty sure that Odd told him what happened, but whenever I would ask he would get all sad and depressed and say, you know sometimes it doesn't matter how bright or strong the light is the darkness will still consume it. So, I learned to let it go and not ask, no matter how many scars I see, or the burns that mar his skin, I know that the deepest scars are the one that he won't show me or anyone, except for him."

When Lyoko finished her story Aelita and Sissi had tears running down their cheeks and William was fuming angrily. Though William understands a little about what she meant even if no one else noticed when he came out Odd noticed that William did remember and he helped him overcome his darkness, even a little.

"Who was this person?" Aelita asked wiping her eyes.

Lyoko shook her head, "I can't say because he didn't want his name know by many people, in case something happened and either I or Odd was captured and tortured for information. We used to call him Marine though, he is also one of the people who hold the data from the scanners."

"But it should be fine to tell us his name, now right?" William asked from the corner.

"No, I will respect my friends secret," Lyoko said shaking her head again.

"Ok, you said something about him being one of the people, but Odd only said that there was another person, he lied, again didn't he?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, there are actually two people codenames, Marine and Hacker, the information they hold is so protected that it would make computerized security at Fort Knox look like child's play. Hacker himself set up all of the security, which reminds me I am going to have to call them and tell them about Odd, I am so going to get a lecture."

"Why you didn't do anything?" Sissi said not understanding why they would lecture her.

"Exactly, Marine would want to know why we didn't call so he could come help, and Hacker would want to know why we didn't call so he could check over the strategy for any holes in the plan, and so that he could create at least two back up plans."

"Wow, you have quite a team," Aelita said surprised.

"Not really, Hacker doesn't live around here so he can't come help, and Marines avatar and data are still getting fixed up by Hacker so it's not really the most put together group, but Odd trusts them. "

"How did you and Hacker meet?" Aelita asked thinking that this hacker person sounded like a certain someone she knew.

Lyoko grinned, "Let's just say that Odd's security was not as good as he thought it was, and boy did he get a lecture, when Hacker found out what had happened, and he made Odd swear that he would call him to talk about strategies, in his words, if Odd was ever going to do something ridiculously stupid and half-baked like that again."

Lyoko yawned and Aelita realized how late it was, "We'll let you get to sleep they said you had a concussion anyway."

"Thank you Aelita, and I am sorry about Odd," Lyoko said softly as Aelita and Sissi stood up.

"There is nothing you could have done anyways," Aelita said leaning over and hugging Lyoko as William opened the door and he and Sissi walked out.

When the door shut Lyoko looked back out the window and at the moon, "It's full tonight."

"That it is, why didn't you tell them about me?" A voice that sounded like a man asked.

"What good would that have done, they wouldn't trust you anyways, you know how long it took Marine and Hacker to trust you," Lyoko asked not looking over at the voice.

"That's true, and it still wasn't till after I saved Marine and Odd."

"Well, they always were a selective group."

"That is also true."

"So, how is he?" Lyoko asked.

The voice sighed and she heard him run his hand through his hair, "Not good, he is in critical condition, the sword punctured a lung, so I have to regrow that first."

"Hmm," Lyoko said still not looking at the man.

He sighed again and sat down next to her on the bed, pulling her close to him, he felt her whole body shake. "You don't have to be strong in front of me, I have after all seen all of you at your worst, but I want to know one thing. Why didn't you wait for me, what made you two think that you could take on those four without any form of back up?"

"We had to that was the only chance we had, while Pride was away." She answered sobbing into his black t-shirt.

"There was always another time, and pride was smart, as you knew he was away, he also knew that I was away and that you would attack because you were desperate."

"I know and you're right." She said as sleep started to overtake her, "I'm sorry that Odd got hurt."

"I know Birdy, I know, I will take care of my Kitten, you just get better, I will keep the nightmares away."

"Ok, good night."

The man looked down at Lyoko's face and pulled out a phone.

" _Hello?"_

"It's me."

 _"What's up, it's rare for you to call me, unless, oh no. What did they do?"_

"Take down the sins without any backup, that's what." The man said as he walked down the hallway and out of the building.

The voice sighed on the other end of the phone, _"Those idiots, alright what do you need me to do?"_

"I need you to make some documents for Lyoko, along with trying to transfer yourself here," The man said as he made a portal to Lyoko and stepped through it, taking in the damage again, "this is just one big mess."

" _I can create the paperwork for Birdy but me transferring is going to take you doing some work for yourself on the other end, and what about Odd?"_

"No, he is in critical condition, and won't wake up for who knows how long."

 _"He is just too reckless sometimes, but I guess that is what you love about him huh?"_ The voice asked smirking.

"Hell no, that is the part that drives me crazy." The man said brushing his fingers through his black hair again, as he created another portal into the tower.

" _Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, you will have that paperwork tomorrow, so how is school going?"_ the voice asked jokingly.

"I hate it, and I can't wait for it to be over, I don't know how you can like it Hacker?" The man said walking up the stairs and to the infirmary.

The voice laughed, _"I have to go, I have torture, I mean school tomorrow. You going to call Marine?"_

"Yeah, but I will do it tomorrow, night."

" _Night."_ Then Hacker hung up.

The man walked up to a capsule that had Odd laying in it with his shirt and shoes off, "What am I going to do with you amore." Then the man leaned down and his face was shown in the reflection.

He was sixteen with black and white hair with red eyes, with the eye of XANA flashing through them.

 **Well there you guys go, one chapter 9 for all you readers, can you figure out who these people are, I definitely dropped plenty of clues, so it should be somewhat obvious. So, tell me who we should see next appear in this twisted verse I created. Also, the nightmares aren't done yet because I have some ideas of what villain I want to add in next, and the Lyoko Warriors haven't had time to fight or meet everyone.**

 **Odd: Okay what kind of idea was it to put me in a coma.**

 **XANA: I like it.**

 **Odd: You would.**

 **Author: Now, now settle down.**

 **Odd: What did your Yaoi obsession kick in.**

 **Author: Odd read the last page.**

 **Odd: *flips to last page and gasps* it did, well that is the end of my life.**

 **XANA: Why what did she do? *walks up behind Odd and reads the last page* You twisted person.**

 **Author: Why thank you, the readers didn't tell me who they wanted in, so I had to add someone else.**

 **Odd and XANA: *sigh in defeat***

 **Author: *giggles***

 **This is Luminoslight1313 Signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10 Misunderstanding and Finding

**Hello readers and welcome to 2018, it is supposed to be better than 2017, but that is of course what they said about 2017, right. Anyways, I was going to update this on new year's but I got distracted reading through another fanfiction, oops. Well anyways, happy new year's and here is the next chapter. Also, a few scenes will be very descriptive and violent.**

 **P.S. I do not own Code Lyoko (*sigh* Because if I did we would have a new season this year)**

Chapter 10 Misunderstandings and Findings

 _ **You know sometimes it doesn't matter how bright or strong the light is the darkness will still consume it.**_ -Odd Della-Robia

A black and white-haired sixteen-year-old was staring out the window and down into Lyoko and what used to be his prison. He could remember the day that his Kitten had started to come see him, he had to laugh at how reckless it was.

He looked down at the phone in his hand and hit the second contact labeled Marine.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, Marine it's me."

" _What's up I thought we were meeting up Friday?"_

"We were except something came up.

The voice on the other side sighed, _"What did he do this time?"_

"Its funny Hacker had the same reaction, Odd and Birdy decided that they were going to take on the remaining sins by themselves," XANA said as he sat down in a chair behind him.

" _That is because we know him well and know how large his reckless streak actually is."_

XANA looked over at the sunrise, "I don't think it was his recklessness this time."

" _What do you mean?"_

"I think that he was tired, depressed and that there was nothing left in this world that he could live for."

" _That I can get, I have a lot of buddies who are POW and they have all said or described the same thing to me many times, heck I still have nightmares from only being with them for the short amount of time that I was with them, and he never told me everything, just enough for me to know that it wasn't anybody's version of heaven or hell. I mean even you never pushed them towards torture."_

"Of course, not I might have been a monster, but I was never a demon," XANA snapped at Marine, then he took a breath. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I am just worried is all."

" _I know, we all know how you feel about Odd, well except for Odd that is, he is as dense as a ton of bricks."_

XANA chuckled, "As Lyoko would say that is true."

" _I still can't believe that Odd and Birdy didn't call me or Hacker, I am going to have to have a serious conversation with those two, and I bet Hacker will be putting in his two cents."_

"Well Lyoko is currently in the hospital so you can go and lecture her all you want, but for Odd, there is a line forming and I am right up there in the front."

The voice chuckled on the other end, _"Don't worry none of us are going to get in the way of that one."_

"Good because he is all mine," XANA said smirking.

" _Well I have to get back to work, I will be heading to the hospital after work to lecture Lyoko."_

"Alright, oh also she is going to be attending Kadic Academy, and Hacker is trying to transfer but you know how hard it is for him."

 _"Alright, I will tell her when I go this afternoon."_

"How did you know that I didn't tell her?"

 _"Because Odd is hurt and we both know that, that is your number one priority right now, just make sure you have Hopper come and check on him every now and then because you still have school."_

XANA groaned, "Don't remind me I still have to finish the homework, I seriously wish that I had destroyed it when I had the chance."

The voice laughed, _"Well know you can't because you are a Lyoko warrior and you help people."_

"Nope, I now declare that I am evil again so I can destroy the school."

The voice chuckled, _"Nope sorry you have been permanently converted, Xander."_

"I hate you."

" _Yeah, yeah go do your homework, I have to go."_

"Alright, I will let you know if anything changes with Odd."

" _Alright bye."_

"Bye." XANA hung up the phone and looked out at the rising sun. "He's right I have been permanently converted, stupid cat," XANA said fondly remembering the first time Odd came to see him.

-Flashback-

XANA was in his cell where Odd and Birdy had imprisoned him forty years ago, waiting for the inevitable end.

"Hey XANA, I have a question for you?" Odd called from outside of his cell.

"What do you want you stupid cat?" XANA asked his voice booming from the dark.

"When we locked you in there seven people showed up, who are they?"

XANA laughed, "Oh come on, okay if there is a cell what does that usually imply?"

"That there might be somebody locked inside."

"Ok, and if there is somebody locked in who is watching it?"

"Jailors, oh so they were your jailors. That should be easy I will just tell them that you are locked up so they can stop attacking." Odd turned to walk away.

"Believe what you want," XANA said softly from inside the cave.

The next day Odd came back beaten and bloody, "I'm sorry."

"And what are you sorry for?"

Odd looked up into the darkness of the cell, "It wasn't you that was in the cell it was them, wasn't it, you were the jailor, and they were the inmates."

"Some of the most dangerous ones there were," XANA answered softly.

"They tortured you, drove you insane, and then controlled you." Anger seeping into Odd's voice.

"Not much different then what I did to you lot, now is it?"

"No, I guess it wasn't?" Then Odd walked out of the cave.

Five years later Odd walked back into the cave, "XANA I figured it out."

"What did you figure out?" XANA asked from the darkness his voice quieter than last time.

"You were the jailor correct?"

"Yes."

"You attacked us because we were going to let out the sins, weren't we?" Odd asked excitedly.

XANA laughed a cold heartless laugh, "No I attacked you because I wanted to take over the world, don't make me out to be as chivalrous as your group. It is simple I was the bad guy and you were the good guys."

Odd huffed angrily and stalked out of the cave.

"Somebody has to be the bad guy, somebody always does," XANA said quietly as he looked up at the sunset.

Five years passed then ten then fifteen and then somebody else came into the cave.

"XANA." The girl called quietly.

XANA didn't have the strength to respond.

"If you can hear me I'm sorry, but we need your help, Odd needs your help. He told us what he had found out we didn't believe him, and he didn't believe you when you told him you were the bad buy. So please help us Odd was taken five years ago by the sins and you are the person that knows them the best. Please." When Lyoko received no answer, she walked back out of the cave.

XANA thought about it for a few minutes then sighed and stood up, he walked over to the bars and changed himself to his human form. He looked horrible his black and white hair laid flat against his head, he was gaunt and dirty, however, his red eyes held the same fire in them that they always did. XANA brought one leg back and kicked the wall down.

"Well, I guess I can't die today after all." Then he stepped forward and disappeared only to reappear again in front of a door in the mountain.

He brought one leg back again and kicked the door down, "knock, knock." He called into the house, "Hmm guess nobody's home."

XANA walked to where he knew the torture dungeons were whistling while he walked when he got to the hallway that held the rooms he knocked on them as he went down the hall.

 ***Starting right here it is going to get very descriptive and gory you can although skip till you see this again***

"Let's see eenie, Meenie, mo." He opened the door and hanging on the wall by his wrists and neck dripping blood from his open wounds was Odd. He was covered in lash wounds both new and old. There were stakes going through his hands and into the stone wall.

He was burned badly on one side of him and had electrical burns on the other side, there were places where it even looked like someone had tried to carve his skin.

"Shit," XANA said as walked over to the broken and bruised cat. He checked his pulse to see if he was alive, and he was if only barely. XANA looked around at the multiple tables till he spotted a key ring. He tried the keys till he found the right one and gently unlocked the cuffs but unfortunately, the couldn't come off the skin had grown over in parts stopping him from removing them.

XANA looked around again until he saw what looked like a pair of fence clippers or at least that's what he hoped they were for. He cut one chain and stopped and checked to see if he could take off the collar, luckily, he could. He then proceeded to cut the other cuff as close to it as he could. And took his coat off that he had appeared and wrapped it around the cat, but not before he saw words carved into the cat's back: idiot, horrible friend, coward, liar, coward, liar, coward, liar, over and over and over into his back. Then write in the middle were the words **Unwanted** and **Killer.**

 ***Gore ends here***

"I am so sorry that I couldn't get here earlier." whispered to the poor cat.

Then wasting no time he walked right into the shadows and disappeared silently promising him that he wouldn't ever let him feel that he was unwanted again.

 **Well there you go, guys, chapter ten, how is everyone, okay, traumatized, I know I almost cried writing the last part, however, I feel that it had to be done, though I might need to up the age restriction. Though I am pretty sure that is the last scene like that I will be writing. Let me know if you have any questions or if you want me to continue with the flashback or stop it there.**

 **Odd: you are a sick, sick person.**

 **Author: Oh, come on it had to be written.**

 **Odd: but I think you traumatized Lyoko**

 **Lyoko: …..**

 **Author: Oops, uhm Lyoko are you ok**

 **Lyoko: ….**

 **Author: Lyoko, hey Lyoko, can you hear me?**

 **Lyoko: ….**

 **Author: Nope I think that I broke her.**

 **Odd: you think.**

 **Author: *shrugs* I try not to it gets me in trouble.**

 **Odd: No kidding.**

 **Author: Anyways, I need to go fix Lyoko *Walks over to Lyoko and picks her up* Come on Odd.**

 **Odd: *sighs***

 **This is Luminoslight1313 signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11 Scars Uncovered

***Warning***

 **Hello everyone who is still reading this even though I suck at updating anything on time, sorry. Thor94 says that he wants to see more of how Odd got all of his scars let me know if anybody else does too. This chapter is going to be slightly graphic because of how much work needs to be done on Odd.**

 **I do not own Code Lyoko *sigh***

Chapter 11 Scars Uncovered and Scars Remembered

When XANA walked out of the shadows he had brought Odd back to his cell, but instead of going into the cell he turned towards a hallway that wasn't noticeable unless you knew it was there.

XANA heard a groan from his arms and odd shifted slightly causing the blood to flow harder.

"Merde!" XANA swore walking faster to where he knew the medical area was in the hallway that was where the jailor stayed.

When he got to the medical area he set Odd gently down onto one of the medical tables eliciting another groan from the injured cat. He then went over to one of the cabinets and started pulling out gauze, betadine, saline, alcohol, and a needle and thread to give stitches, along with some Novocain in case. He started by cleaning the wounds on the front before he tried to tackle the back wounds and where the chains were still embedded in the skin. As he was cleaning Odd's eyes opened briefly, his light brown eyes dulled with pain.

"Who, who are you?" He managed to rasp out.

"Easy, you're alright, Lyoko told me that you were hurt and I rescued you," XANA answered softly not looking him in the eyes, knowing that he would recognize his red eyes.

"Why, I am unwanted?" Odd said softly with absolutely no emotion.

XANA swore to know that he actually believed that, he raked his hands through his black and white hair trying to think of what to say. "That's not true you know if you were so unwanted as you say you are, then why would your friends spend five years looking for you, and even going so far as to ask your worst enemy for help."

"What do you mean?" Odd asked as XANA finished us wrapping one of the cuts on Odd's leg.

"Lyoko she went to XANA to see if he could help her, he was sick and couldn't leave his cell so he told her about me, because I had fought against these people before, and I knew where they kept their prisoners since I had been one before," XANA said shrugging even though he himself still carried the marks of his imprisonment.

"Then I guess that means I was right," Odd said softly falling back to sleep.

"About what?"

"XANA not being as bad as we thought he was," Odd answered falling asleep.

"I guess you were you foolish cat," XANA said softly applying some Novocain to a few of the deeper cuts so that he can sew them up. When he got done with the front he rolled him gently over so he could see his back and he let out a tired sigh, as he took in the words again.

As gently as possible he applied a heavy dose of Novocain to the scars as he prepared to sew them up.

"No one should ever have to live with reminders such as these." He said as he started to sew them up, as he was working he thought of his own scars covered by a large tattoo of black, red, white, orange, yellow, and gold fire the goes from his waist up to his back, and over his shoulders covering the worst of them. Maybe I should ask him later if he wants one too.

I also need to figure out how to contact his friends too when he is able to stay awake longer than two minutes, he thought as he put in the last stitch. He gently picked Odd back up and moved him over to one of the beds that were in the corner of the room, so he could keep an eye on him.

He walked out of the room and towards where he knew that his office was, when he opened it he took in the red walls and white furniture, with the black desk. He pulled open his laptop and logged into it, "I could always send a message to the supercomputer and hope that they are there."

He typed in a message letting them know that Odd was okay but not where he was or who he was because he did not think that would go over well, to let them know that XANA had them. He had no doubt that they would eventually figure it out, and come after him, but he hoped by then Odd would be well enough for him to not need medical support.

As soon as he leaned back in his chair to rest the alarm went off around Odd's bed. He hurried to the room and saw Odd trying to get up straining the stitches.

"Whoa, whoa you cannot get up," XANA said rushing over to Odd's bed and gently pushing him back down as Odd looked up at him with his big brown eyes. "Do you remember where you are?"

Odd nodded his head.

"Alright, so you remember that I rescued you?"

Another nod.

"Can you talk?"

Another nod.

"Alright, now I am not going to push you too because I don't think it will work, so I am going to ask you, yes or no questions, is that alright?"

Another nod.

"Ok, do you remember where you were?"

Nod.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

Nod.

"Do you remember who your friends are?"

Nod, and then Odd raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Are you wondering why I am asking you these things?"

Nod.

"Okay, well when people have been traumatized for as long and as hard as you, people tend to lock certain parts of their memories or personality up inside so that, some semblance of themselves stays untainted. I am asking you these questions to see if you did the same thing, and if so how much of it, make sense?"

Another nod slower this time, as he is trying to understand this information, he then looked at XANA and as if he was asking how he knew this.

XANA sighed and raked his hands through his hair as he knew that this question was coming. "I was held hostage by them too and I hid a large part of myself away and have only recently managed to unlock it myself, so I kind of get where you are coming from."

Odd studied XANA closer and then gasped softly, "XANA?"

"Hello, Odd."

Odd looked at XANA like he was asking why.

"Well like I said Lyoko came to me, me your enemy to ask for help, and I decided it was better than letting myself rot away in that cell, so I pulled myself together literally and went to where I knew you were."

Odd looked at him as if what do you mean.

XANA stood up from the chair and walked over to the cover to pull out some antiseptics and bandages, "When I was captured they had torturer who liked to experiment with techniques and he found a way to pull someone apart so that they had no physical form, then he would put them back together and pull them apart over, and over and over again. So when I was freed I was charged with being these peoples jailor since I had no form, needless to say, I was not exactly in the best state of mind so when people started to well you know the story, I got angry then when Hopper came and he almost released the sins I got angry again and started to take people and things over since I myself had no form."

He walked over to where Odd was sitting down and started to remove the now red bandages that covered every piece of pale thin skin. "I was able to pull myself together because I didn't want anyone else to go through that same pain that I had to live. I am only sorry that I had not gotten there sooner or I could have saved you from a few of these eternal memories." XANA said as he wrapped the new bandages around his thin waist.

Odd pointed to his bandages and then to XANA.

"Where are mine, they are on my back, and my chest and before you ask no I will not show them to you yet, I do not need you to slip into a panic," XANA said firmly standing up.

Odd pouted and crossed his arms, as he winced.

XANA laughed softly, "If you are hungry I can bring you some broth, but that is it."

Odd nodded enthusiastically at the thought of food.

XANA walked out of the room and went to grab the broth he had warming up in case Odd did wake up when he walked back in he saw Odd fingering the bandages that covered his wrists.

"I wasn't able to get those off and I wasn't even going to try to take them out, since I don't know how long they have been there and what has grown over, under, and around them." He said as he handed the soup to Odd.

Odd shook his head and held up one finger.

"Day one huh, merde, anyways I left a message on the supercomputer to your friends, I didn't tell them where you were or who had you, because I don't fancy myself being locked up again, but I did tell them you were okay."

Odd looked up gratefully at XANA.

"I also didn't think that you wanted them swarming all over you, at first sight. However, I don't think you will be able to hide away from them forever, especially with that hacker on your team." XANA said sitting down in the chair and leaning back.

Just then he heard a separate alarm, that he had set up to track the sins, he stood up and was starting to walk away when he felt Odd grab his wrists.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I can handle a few measly criminals," XANA said his eyes burning with anger. Then he turned around and walked out the door and stepped into the shadows.

When he came out of them he saw Lyoko and a brown-haired boy laying on the ground with Envy standing on top of them. XANA whistled to get her attention, and she turned toward him a look of shock on her face.

"Who let you out of the cage?" She sneered at him.

XANA just stood there his hands in his pockets, but his eyes were burning, "Nobody I decided that I was tired of just laying around doing nothing and decided what better than catch some escaped inmates, and look at that I managed to find one."

Envy sneered at him and then laughed, "and what are you going to do, last I hear you were weak and broken."

XANA just stood there and sighed, "You know I thought you had more brain cells than to believe everything you are told."

Envy just yelled and ran at him her whip lashing out at him but he ducked and grabbed it pulling her towards him where he slammed her into the ground crushing her skull.

"I may be too weak right now to take more than one of you on, but don't underestimate me, say hi to everyone else in sector 13." He said as she disappeared, he stood up and brushed his hands-off wincing at the burns that were wrapped around his hand as he staggered a little at the output of strength.

He looked over at where Lyoko had passed out and the brown-haired boy was looming over her protectively he had a white gun in one hand and a dark blue dagger in the other. He was dressed in dark blue and black armor with boots and night vision goggles resting on his head and he was badly injured.

XANA sighed. "let me guess you were captured by them originally, Odd went to save you and he ended up getting captured and your avatar is too injured to be fighting but you came back anyway."

The boy looked up shock evident on his face, "how, how did you know?"

"Because if your avatar was that injured you wouldn't be here." He said as he walked over and looked down at them, "can you walk?"

"Yes?"

"Good, I need to take Lyoko to go get treated and I can't carry both of you." He said as he picked up Lyoko, "grab my arm it should help stabilize you and we are going to be traveling a different way."

The boy walked with XANA till they got to a shadow and XANA stepped through to come out in the infirmary. The boy looked over and saw a sleeping Odd, and was about to run over when a hand grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Leave him he needs to rest, and you need to go sit down," XANA said pointing at a cushiony chair in the corner, the boy was about to argue but XANA gave him a stern look, and he listened and went to sit down, and immediately fell asleep.

XANA chuckled and went to work patching up Lyoko, luckily nothing was deep enough to need to be stitched so he just cleaned and bandaged then laid her down on the bed that was next to Odd's. He looks over at the exhausted and hurt friends of Odd and couldn't fathom how it is that Odd thought that nobody cared about him, he just shook his head, turned off the light and headed to his room.

He walked in and looked over how nothing had changed the walls were white with red furniture and black sheets, he as suddenly very glad that he had never painted any of the walls black, as that would remind him how he had been locked up. Too tired to even change he just flopped down onto his bed and fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning he headed down to the infirmary, where only Odd was awake, he looked at him like why are they here.

XANA walked over to Odd and whispered so he wouldn't wake up the others, they were attacked by Envy yesterday so I brought them here for treatment, well Lyoko at least he just needs to go back to the earth and have his avatar repaired, so when he is done asking all the questions that he can think of and you can nod too, you can send him back, alright?"

Odd looked skeptical and then nodded.

"Good well I am going to go make breakfast, they should be waking up soon, I'll come back with some breakfast." XANA walked down to the kitchen and started making eggs, sausage, and pancakes along with some toast for Odd since he can't eat a lot of heavy food yet.

When he walked back towards the infirmary he heard Lyoko and the other boy talking to Odd and asking him questions that he knows Odd can't answer. He walked over to a table and set the food down.

"He won't answer any questions except yes or no since he doesn't talk," XANA said as he brought the toast over to Odd.

"Alright, Odd is he the one who saved you?" Lyoko asked.

Odd looked up from his toast and nodded his head.

"Okay, and Marine is he the one who saved us."

Marine looked up from his plate of food and nodded also, "Yeah he also took down Envy all by himself."

"Okay, well thank you Mr?"

"XANA my name is XANA." He said sitting down and eating his own plate of food.

He looked up and the only person eating was Odd, Marine and Lyoko were both staring at him.

"What?" He asked with a smirk.

"XANA your name is XANA like the person who tried to kill us?" Marine asked shocked.

"First of all I was not really in my right mind for a long time, and second nobody ever actually died I would have stopped it if it ever got that far."

Marine looked at him, "Okay." Then he went back to eating.

"Wait is that it?" Lyoko asked now shocked at Marine.

"Look he saved us when he could have let you die, he rescued Odd and patched him up, and when we were asleep last night he had ample opportunity to kill us but he didn't, so yeah that is it."

Lyoko just sighed, "Well alright, if you and Odd are fine with it I have no real reason to argue." She said as she went back to eating.

 **Well there you go, everyone, the flashback is complete, wow I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written but I felt that it needed to be that long since I couldn't find a place that felt right to end it. Tell me what you think is there anything else you want to know before I continue into the present.**

 **Odd: Yeah when am I going to wake up?**

 **Author: *Shrugs* I don't know not for a while I think.**

 **Odd: Great just great.**

 **Author: Oh cheer up at least I almost have Lyoko fixed.**

 **XANA: What was wrong with her?Author: It is called not reading the warnings syndrome, it can cause shock or even loss of control over emotions.**

 **XANA: That sounds serious.**

 **Author: It is, many readers are affected by it each year, due to carelessness.**

 **Odd: Really? *raises eyebrow and crosses arms***

 **Author: *squirms* look Lyoko is fixed.**

 **Odd: *turns to look***

 **Author: *runs away***

 **Odd: *sighs***

 **This is Luminoslight1313 signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12 Guilt and Stories

**Hey, everybody, it has been a few weeks since I updated this story and I apologize I needed to figure out how I wanted this to continue. I will be posting a separate one-shot by the end of the week about what happened while Odd was being held captive by the sins. This one-shot will be rated M because of the torture scenes that I will be writing so if you have a weak stomach I would say not to go read it. But, if you don't have a weak stomach and want to know how it is that he relieved his eternal memories then go check it out. Now, onto the story.**

 **I do not own Code Lyoko and I think that the characters would be glad for that.**

Chapter 12 Guilt and Stories

Lyoko was waking up the next morning when she realized that she was still in the hospital. She heard the door open and saw the nurse come in.

"Good morning, how are you feeling this morning?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Better, thank you, do you think that I will be released soon?" Lyoko asked turning back to the window.

"That's up to the doctor, but since you seem to be doing better I don't think it will be much longer." The nurse said as she removed the bandage from Lyoko's head to check the progress from the cut.

"That's good, no offense, but I don't like being cooped up," Lyoko said as she smiled.

The nurse laughed, "I don't really blame you, plus your friends seemed worried for your safety."

Lyoko smiled, "They aren't as much my friend as they are friends, of a friend of mine and are probably worried about him."

A look of concern passed over the nurses face, "Is your friend okay, I didn't think that he was brought in with you?"

"He wasn't, but someone who is close to him is looking after him, he has medical training. Besides my friend is a tough patient and likes being cooped up a lot less then I do."

"Alright, well anyways somebody is in the hall waiting for you is it alright if I send her in?" The nurse asked as she rewrapped Lyoko's head.

"That should be fine thank you," Lyoko said as the nurse walked out of the room and Aelita walked in. "Hello, Aelita."

"Good morning, Lyoko how are you doing today?" Aelita asked as she pulled over a chair to sit next to the bed.

"Fine, for now, but I haven't heard from Marine or Hacker so that could quite possibly change," Lyoko said smiling, and then grimacing at the lecture she is going to get from those two.

"They won't be that brutal will they?"

"I have no idea it depends on what they have heard so far."

"What do you mean you said that you haven't heard from them so how would they know anything, especially since I am assuming that my father doesn't know their identities," Aelita asked confused.

"We might have one other person that we didn't tell any of you about, let's call him our resident Medic and mother hen. He will have most likely already called both of them and told them to hold off on talking to me until today or tonight at the latest."

"Who is it, because it sounds like they have to be pretty strong in order to hold off those two?"

Lyoko smiled softly, "he is, Medic as I am going to call him, as saved mine and Odd's life more times then I can count."

"If he is so strong where was he when you went after the last sins?" Aelita asked annoyed at XANA. (though she doesn't know it's him they are talking about.)

"He wasn't there and we didn't wait for him and I get the feeling that I am going to get the biggest lecture from him as soon as I get out of here.

"Okay, but why won't you tell us these people's names?"

Lyoko looked back out the window, "these people, no we have all sacrificed a lot to protect the people we care about. I think that in some way we are all tired, tired of hiding, of running, of not being strong enough. Tired of the pain, and exhaustion of battle, of barely scraping by a win every time we met the sins in battle. There is no doubt in my mind that we are all strong, but thing is that even the strongest people get tired of fighting eventually. We have been fighting these enemies for over thirty years, some of us even longer than that. So when I and Odd saw an opportunity we didn't stop to think what would happen if this plan didn't work, no the only thing we thought was that we could finally finish what we had started, we could finally make up for our mistake."

When Lyoko finished there were tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"What do you mean your mistakes?"

Lyoko turned towards Aelita, and in her eyes, Aelita saw all so much pain reflected in them. "We let them out, me and Odd. We were so sure that nothing would happen when we opened the cell to put XANA in we never thought to think about what might be locked in it. So when we opened it something a lot worse then XANA came out and by the time we figured it out, it was too late. The prisoners had escaped and the jailor was lost to us, and it was all our fault."

"So that was why Odd locked me out of Lyoko back then wasn't it, he didn't want me to get caught up in this war. He was never going to let me stay in the first place, was he?"

Lyoko shook her head sadly.

"But shouldn't that have been mine, no our decisions in the first place?"

"No, because it didn't really matter if you had come through a scanner or if you cane through a portal, you still would have ended up hurt or worse, dead. Odd didn't want that on his conscious he could never have lived with himself if it was his fault if one of you had died, that would have been the tipping point and then he would have gone utterly and completely mad, and this time there would have been no saving him that." Lyoko said softly remembering how bad he was those years after XANA had saved him and how he had refused to talk to any of them.

Aelita noticed the silence and sadness that was coming off of Lyoko, "are you ever going to tell us everything?"

Lyoko looked back out the window, "most of it isn't my story to tell, and even if I did have permission from the people who they are about, I don't think that I could do them justice. You see Aelita stories no matter how hard it is to believe are just stories unless told by the right person because when the right person tells a story it becomes something more. For instance, it could become a moment in time, a memory preserved through words, or a way to prove an injustice. If I try to tell these people's stories that is all they become, stories because I was not there when the memories were made. I was not there when the shackles were placed, the cell was built, or the words carved."

"What do you mean, couldn't you just tell us a little?" Aelita asked almost begging for a little understanding.

Lyoko shook her head, "you wouldn't believe me, I wouldn't have believed me if I had not seen the regret in his eyes myself." She thought to herself.

Aelita sat back in her chair and looked at the girl who seemed to get older as she talked about Odd and the others."You were in love with one of them, weren't you?"

Lyoko looked over at Aelita and smiled sadly, "yes I am, but I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Is he human?'

"Half, he is half human he can still use glamor and he does so that he looks older, but he can easily look the same age as me and Odd."

"What kind of familiar is he?"

"That is a good question, I don't know, when he came to Lyoko he uses his avatar so that he wouldn't get hurt, and I very rarely left Lyoko, I think that I can count on my hands how many times I left Lyoko in the last hundred years."

"It was Marine wasn't it, he was the one you fell in love with, but you haven't seen him because his avatar got damaged."

"Yes and I cared for him deeply, and he cared for me. But then with him being captured and then Odd getting captured and going missing it was a lot of added stress and we drifted apart till we were just friends."

"I'm sorry, do you, do you still love him?" Aelita asked thinking of Jeremy.

"I don't think that I could ever stop, but now there is a lot of mistakes, sadness, and lost time between us that we would need to get over and around before we could be together again."

"Anyways I should get going, I am sorry for prying into so much of your history and privacy."

Lyoko shook her head, "it's alright it was nice to talk about it with someone."

Aelita stood up and was walking towards the door when she stopped and turned around, "do you think that he still has feelings for you?"

"I don't know, he lost a lot of himself when he was tortured, and sometimes it is hard to figure out what he regained, or lost completely."

"Thank you for talking to me and I will see you either tomorrow or the next."

"Alright, goodbye."

Goodbye Aelita."

When Aelita was walking down the hall she ran into someone and fell down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," Aelita said taking the offered hand.

"It's no problem."

Aelita looked up and saw a chocolate brown haired sixteen years old. His hair was on the longer side so it fell into his brown eyes.

"Thanks." She said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Like I said it's no problem just be a little more careful next time." He said as he started walking down the hall again.

"He seemed familiar, oh well, I better get back I have work tomorrow." She thought as she headed back towards the exit not seeing the boy go into Lyoko's room.

Lyoko turned towards the door when she heard it open, "hello Marine, I am surprised to see you here."

Marine walked into the room and closed the door behind him, "why were you expecting somebody else Birdy?"

Lyoko shook her head and moved so that Marine could sit on the bed with her. "No I am just surprised to see you is all."

Marine walked over and sat down on the bed and Lyoko put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes just breathing him in. "Xander told me to have you enroll at Kadic so I drew up some papers for you.

"M'kay," Lyoko said sleepily as she grinned and buried her head deeper into his shoulder.

Marine chuckled and put his arm around her rubbing her back, "tired Birdy?"

"A little Aelita was asking a lot of questions that I couldn't or didn't know how to answer." She said.

"Like what?" Marine asked brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, you know the past, people, what my relationship with you was," Lyoko said with her eyes still closed as she felt him shift slightly.

"Oh, and what did you tell her?"

"The truth that we were together once but that time and danger separated us," Lyoko said not wanting to open her eyes and see the look on his face. Then she felt something soft on her lips and she was kissing him back.

She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes that were staring lovingly back into hers, "what was that for."

"I didn't lose my love for you, I was just waiting for you to leave that place so I could do this, and I do believe that you kept me waiting long enough," Marine said smiling.

"I guess I did," Lyoko said leaning in to kiss him again.

 **Well there you go everybody chapter 12 I decided at the end there that I needed to add something happy since it has been kind of dark in my writing lately. So anyway, like I said I will be posting a separate one-shot about what happened to Odd and depending on how that goes I might do one for XANA if it is requested enough. I am going to call the one for Odd Eternal Memories and I will post it either Wednesday or Friday, depending on my schedule here.**

 **Odd: You are kind of Sadistic aren't you?**

 **Author: Maybe a little.**

 **XANA: I think it is more than a little.**

 **Author: Don't worry I will get back to your love story soon.**

 **Odd: I can't wait *sarcasm***

 **Author: Oh I know it is going to be great.**

 **XANA: Who is Marine anyways?**

 **Author: That. Is . A. Secret.**

 **Odd: Hey XANA look at this. *pulls out manuscript***

 **XANA: *looks at script, looks at author* Really**

 **Author: *whistles innocently* I don't know what you are talking about.**

 **XANA: Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside of your head, and other times I am too afraid to know.**

 **Odd: I agree.**

 **Author: Anyways review and tell me what you think or if you have figured out who Marine is.**

 **This is Luminoslight1313 sighning off.**


	13. Chapter 13 Casualties and Cost

**Hello, everyone, I am so sorry for not writing sooner I was so caught up in homework that I neglected my writing. First things first if you didn't know I posted a separate one-shot about Odd's time with the sins, however, it is rated M because of the fact that there are explicit scenes of torture. Homework is winding down for now so I should be able to get back to a regular scheduling of this, maybe, I kind of suck at deadlines.**

Chapter 13 What is War Without Casualties, What is Life Without a Cost?

Lyoko looked up at Marine as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"So what name did you put me down as?"

"Kate Lyoko, I thought it might be better to have Lyoko be your last name instead of your first." He said as he looked down and kissed her forehead gently.

"I like it, do you think Odd is doing okay?" Lyoko asked as worry seeped into her voice.

"I think that XANA is doing everything he can and more, and if he has his way then Odd will be up and about in a few months, if only so that we can all give him a lecture about going off with a half-assed plan."

Lyoko looked down sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that we just saw an opportunity and took it."

Marine sighed and ran his hands through his hair, a habit he had no doubt picked up from XANA, "You do realize that Pride knew that you were going to do this because he also saw an opportunity with XANA being out."

"We didn't think of that," Lyoko said as she looked down and thought of what not thinking had cost them all.

Marine sighed and pushed Lyoko up so that she was looking at him, "that is the thing you didn't think and we understand why you did it, but that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do. You should have learned a long time ago that the first plan usually always fails, and that is why you need a backup plan. You should have contacted Hacker or XANA, hell you should have contacted me and even if I couldn't have come here I could have helped you run through the plan and come up with a back-up so that we could have avoided all of this." He said gesturing to the hospital room.

"I know, and I realize that you three are mad at us."

"We aren't mad, more like scared and disappointed. We were scared that you both were going to die and disappointed that we couldn't have helped in any way so that you wouldn't have gotten a concussion and Odd wouldn't have been on the deathbed again. But please, please promise me that you will never, never go off and do something this stupid again, at least not without the rest of us." Marine begged as he pulled her into him and held her close just to make sure that she was here and she is safe and not in one of their hands.

Lyoko wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in him breathing him in and relishing the fact that she can finally hold him, and she whispered that she promised.

Marine pulled back still holding her, "should we tell Aelita who we all are?"

Lyoko thought about it for a minute and then shook her head, "I think that we should wait until Odd is up and about since a lot of this has to do with him, and even after that we should wait on everyone else."

"I agree beautiful, this is going to be one hell of an explanation isn't it, especially when we introduce them to XANA Odd's boyfriend," Marine said as he smirked remembering how many time Odd would deny it as he would blush.

Lyoko laughed knowing what he was thinking of, "and I am guessing that he has protested to any type of schooling as he doesn't want to leave his patient?"

"Yep," Marine said also smiling as he remembered the earlier phone call.

"How is he doing in school anyway?"

Marine shrugged, "he is incredibly smart and an all around good student, his social skills, on the other hand, are something to be determined."

Lyoko sighed turning so that she was leaning back against him, "well what can you expect, he spent hundreds of years trapped and then he was insane and tried how many times to take over the school he is now going to, it kind of makes things awkward."

Marine laughed at that, "I guess now you are right."

Lyoko huffed and then smirked, "of course I am."

Marine laughed harder at the look that she was giving him, "You looked like XANA there for a minute when he knew that he was right about something, you know right before he explains the how's, why's, and where's of whatever we were doing."

Lyoko pouted and turned away from him again and Marine just continued laughing at her. Marine took a breath so that he would stop and then stood up and stretched.

"I made it so that you would start classes next week so that you have time to get settled and so that you can ask XANA any questions that you have concerning the curriculum, of course, you could also ask me, anything that you need."

"Thank you," Lyoko said as she yawned since the concussion was making her sleepy.

Marine smiled and leaned over and pulled up her blankets so that she was tucked in, he then kissed her head as her slowly drifted closed. He walked to the door and opened but as he was stepping out he turned around and looked at the girl that he had waited a long time for. When he got out into the hallway he pulled out his phone and hit the first number on the contacts.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, Hacker I need you to do something for me," Marine said as he walked out the hallway and through the door to the parking lot where he stopped at a glistening deep motorcycle.

" _Sure, what do you need me to do?"_

"I need you to figure out someway to jog everyone else's memories."

Hacker sighed on the other end of the phone, _"what do you think that I have been doing, I'm working but it's slow going."_

"I know but I have a bad feeling, and those are almost as correct as Odd's predictions.

" _I know, I know, you stupid magic people and your unexplainable magic."_

Marine just chuckled at Hacker's ranting about things he didn't understand, "Oh one more thing."

" _What do you want now?"_

"I am going to need my avatar back too."

" _Don't worry I finished it a while ago."_

This time it was Marine's turn to sigh, "and you didn't think to mention that because?"

" _Your body and mind needed time to get over the fear that you had of even entering a scanner let alone Lyoko itself."_

"I know, I just feel guilty about what happened with Birdy and Odd. If I had my avatar then maybe Odd wouldn't be two steps away from knocking on death's door."

" _You know that's not true, they were planning to end it themselves for a long time since they feel it is their duty since they were the ones who let them out."_

"You're right I guess it just isn't right that they felt that they had to do something like this in order to end all of it."

" _I know, but that is just who they are, and who they always have been."_

"I heard Lyoko tell Aelita something, she said that they were tired, I get where that is coming from because I am tired of not being able to help as much as I want to."

" _I'm tired of having to hide from everyone, and maybe now that it is over I come out of the shadows, what do you think?"_

"Yeah I and Birdy talked about that, we said that we were going to wait until Odd was awake and then until everyone remembers that way we only have to explain everything once. Is that alright with you Hacker?"

" _That's fine, then maybe I should wait until everyone remembers before coming back?"_

Marine shrugged, "If that is what you want, but you know that you are going to have to come out of the shadows eventually, you can't hide who you are and what happened to you the other when they remember are going to ask about you."

Hacker sighed again, _"I know, but that is one of those things that can only be explained once."_

Marine's voice softened as he remembered something, "we understand, I don't think that Odd would be able to explain it too."

" _I don't blame him, but you know what is a war without casualties."_

"A place where no one gets hurt and you could just lie in the sun and not worry about anything."

" _I have to go get ready for school tomorrow, be safe, please."_

"I will, good night Hacker."

" _Good night Marine."_

Hacker heard Marine hang up the phone and when he did he brushed his hands through his long blonde hair, a habit he too had picked up from XANA.

"What is a war without casualties, and what is life without a cost." Hacker sighed again and drove his motorized wheelchair out of his computer lab and towards his bedroom, turning the lights off and letting the monitors flicker off one by one like flames succumbing to the dark.

 **Well there you go everyone chapter 13 what do you think, can anyone figure out who Hacker and Marine are. I think that I gave enough hints for Hacker to be figured out but I don't know, as for Marine I am trying to keep who he actually is in the dark longer since he will be a rather big surprise. The idea for he said about war is inspired by an anime called legends of legendary heroes, about a man who wrote about a way to cease wars so that he could just spend his days taking naps.**

 **Odd: Okay Author what did you do to hacker.**

 **Author: *whistles innocently* I don't know what you are talking about.**

 **Odd: *looks to XANA* So do we believe her?  
XANA: *looks to Odd* You have met her right, you can't believe that at all.**

 **Odd: *facepalms* That's what I thought.**

 **Author: *continues to whistle innocently as she casually leaves the room, runs down the hallway and snickers***

 **This is Luminoslight1313 signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14 World Domination, Contentment

**Hello, everyone, I managed to post something without waiting a month or more, what a surprise. So I have two different paths that this story could take and I would like everyone's opinion about which they would like. I was thinking about either causing a major return to the past that would fix the return to the past that XANA caused which this path would leave everything on Lyoko the same while only changing the outside world. The other option would make it so that it would be just continuing from here. One of these would be a sequel to this one which is ending soon I think in just two more chapter's I don't know yet. So anyways tell me which one you want me to do in the reviews.**

 **P.S. I don't own Code Lyoko *sigh***

Chapter 14 Hermits and World Domination, Contentment of Endings

Hacker looked up from the school project he was working on and pulled up his list of failed memory renewal tests. The ones that were failed were all typed red and at the bottom, there was only one green ink indicating that it passed, the writing said return to the past.

He sighed and looked over the list just to make sure that there was absolutely no other option, but really the only thing that he can think of other then a return to the past was to recreate the original meeting of everyone. Hacker had already dubbed the extreme return to the past as a last-ditch result since the after effects were unknown. He had talked this option over with Odd and XANA before but they decided that if that was the only option then it was going to be a mutual agreement between all six of them since they were the ones who got affected by this new timeline the most.

He and Lyoko had already built in a safety protocol in a secluded tower so that what or whoever was in Lyoko would remain unchanged from the timeline. Which means that if it did happen Him, Lyoko, XANA, Marine, Odd, and himself would have to be on Lyoko along with Aelita's parents since none of them would let her lose them again, but he was going to make sure that they were in Lyoko's tower in case they landed back in the middle of the fight that started all of this.

This was the one method that he was both hoping and dreading for the most, the other method as safe as it was had a far less likely chance of working since they were basing that one off of amnesia victims, not alternate timeline victims. Either one was going to take a lot of explaining on mostly Odd's part since he has been in the thick of it and knew a lot more about the mumbo-jumbo stuff that he was going to have to explain to the warriors, (especially since he has been avoiding it.)

Hacker sighed again, pushed his glasses up on his face and shut that window down since it was no use brooding over something that he can't solve until Odd wakes up anyways.

"That idiot, I swear he does this just to annoy me."

Hacker heard laughter behind him, "he probably does you never know."

"What are you doing here Hunter, I thought you were tracking down some leftovers in sector ten," Hacker said not at all surprised by the new arrival.

"I was, and I finished I wanted to come makes sure you weren't brooding away in your lab." Hunter stepped through the door, looked around and said, "Lab, check, brooding, check, well my work here is done."

"Oh ha-ha, very funny," Hacker said looking at the blonde haired green-eyed boy.

"Thanks, I thought so," Hunter said grinning, then he headed towards the door and opened it wide enough so that Hacker and his wheelchair could fit through. "Now, come on I'm hungry and I am guessing that you haven't eaten since I was here last."

Hacker grinned and rolled his eyes, "You were just here yesterday, you know."

"I am fully aware of that fact, doesn't change that you probably haven't eaten since then," Hunter said grinning as Hacker looked up and smirked at him.

"You do know that I can take care of myself, right?"

Hunter just shrugged and shut the door, crossed his hands behind his head and then said, "Yeah, so, what are friends for if not to make sure that their friends don't become a hermit that only lived off instant ramen while spending his days brooding away in his lab, debating on whether or not he wanted to conquer the earth."

Hacker stopped and looked up at Hunter, "You have been watching too much anime again."

Hunter thought about that for a second and shrugged, "Also I am the only one right now who can come and make sure that you aren't plotting world domination, without us."

Hacker just laughed and started down the hallway again, "Don't worry I won't try to take over the world without any of you."

Hunter just crossed his arms and nodded his head, "Good, because I call Asia."

Hacker just laughed again he got all serious, "did you hear about what happened to Odd and Birdy?"

Hunter sighed and raked his hands through his hair, "yeah I did, I felt that they needed me unfortunately I was down in sector nine so it took me awhile to get to them, I got there a few seconds before XAN-XAN, but don't worry I made sure that Pride was dead, as XAN-XAN checked over Odd."

"You really need to answer your cell phone."

"Why, I always know when one of you needs me," Hunter looked down at Hacker and a shadow passed over his face. "and I almost always get to you in time."

Hacker sighed and stopped his wheelchair and pulled down Hunter till he was eye level. "This," he said as he gestured to his legs, "was not your fault, you were not even anywhere close to me, so please stop blaming yourself, kay Fishy."

Hunter just smiled and nodded, the shadow now gone from his face.

"Besides, even if I was mad at you, I would have forgiven you since you got there before it could have gotten any worse," Hacker said as he pushed the button to open the door to the outside.

Hunter just smiled and followed him out of the door and to the cafeteria. "So about that world domination."

Hacker laughed, "We need to wait on Odd before we can plot any world domination."

"Dang I was hoping you wouldn't say that, but alright, however, I still cal Asia."

Hacker just laughed at Hunter's antics.

—

 **In Lyoko six months later**

Odd knew that as soon as he opened his eyes that he is going to get a lecture that would rival all other lectures. He sneaked one eye open just to see if there was anyone else in the room with him. When he didn't see anyone he opened his eyes and sat up to stretch, that was when he heard someone cough.

"Well, well, well good morning kitty I think that we have to have a cat, don't you?"

Odd turned and faced XANA who was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt.

"Nope, don't think so," Odd said turning away and standing up to stretch his back muscle.

"Odd, what were you and Birds thinking?" XANA asked as he came around face Odd.

Odd sighed, "Honestly, I don't know, I think it was just a spur of the moment thing. However, now that I think on it I can see how that wasn't the best idea."

XANA scoffed at that and pulled Odd into a hug, "You have been out for six months, six months Odd we had no idea when you were going to wake up."

"I'm sorry that I mad you all worry Xan I promise that I had no idea that I was going to get run through with a sword, that was certainly not my intention."

XANA chuckled at that, "I hope it was not your intention to get run through with a sword if it was then I was going to be very worried about your mental health."

It was Odd's turn to chuckle at that, "you mean you already aren't, dang Xan I thought for sure you knew me better than that."

XANA laughed and pushed Odd back onto the bed then flopped down next to him. "I'm glad your back though, Marine will also be happy."

"Should I be worried?" Odd asked looking at XANA and raising one eyebrow in question.

"I might have, kind of, objected to doing any activity that did not involve staying in this tower," XANA said sheepishly.

"Really Xan, what about school?" Odd asked now turning to face him and propping himself up to see XANA better.

"Don't worry Marine had Lyoko come and drag me out to go, against my will I might add." He said facing Odd.

"So Lyoko is going to school now?"

"Yep Marine got her registered as Kate Lyoko, you're regular not over four hundred years old familiar."

"School any better not that she is there?" Odd asked smirking at him.

"Nope, not one better, still extremely very boring, I would have been much happier sitting here waiting for you to show up," XANA said smiling gently at Odd.

"I bet it was, after all, you are my guardian angel," Odd said gently kissing XANA.

XANA looked surprised, "What was that for?"

"They're gone now Xan, which means I don't have to worry about losing anyone I care about, which means I don't have to worry about losing you," Odd said softly.

"Well in that case," XANA said as he kissed Odd back not as gently, pushing him down into the bed, just letting the contentment that Odd was here, he was safe, and they were all alive flow into Odd through their kiss.

—

 **Well there you go everyone chapter fourteen, tell me what you thought about the scenes between Odd and XANA, and Hunter and Hacker. Also, tell me if anyone has figured out who the three unknown characters are yet Hunter and Marine I have to admit will be the harder ones for anyone to guess I think. Also, tell me which way you want the ending/sequel to go.**

 **Odd: Who the hell is this Hunter person?**

 **XANA: I have no idea what so ever.**

 **Author: I know who it is and I am not telling.**

 **Odd: well I hoped that you know who he is.**

 **Hacker: I also know who it is, and I have to admit that I was surprised you did that.**

 **Authors: *looks proud* thank you.**

 **Odd and XANA: *sighs and shakes head*.**

 **Author : *giggles evilly***

 **This is Luminoslight1313 signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15 Running Out of Time

**Hello everyone, I am back again and within a good time if I do say so. So I haven't heard from anyone where they want this story to go for part and I think that I am only going to write maybe one more chapter after this one, so if you have a preference speak soon or forever hold your peace, or if you just have any other ideas I am open to it.**

 **P.S. I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 15 Running Out of Time

Odd looked around the factory as he walked out of the portal to make sure that there was no one else there. When he deduced that there was no one there he breathed out in relief till he heard a person clear their throat behind him.

"Hello, Odd," Marine said where he was sitting in the chair next to the supercomputer.

Odd whirled around and looked at Marine, "Marine, didn't see you there."

"That was the whole point Odd," Marine said as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Odd sighed because he knew that if Marine wanted to talk, then they were going to talk no matter what, he conjured a chair and sat down.

"Great now would you like to explain to me what you were thinking, I already heard Birdy's piece, and now I want to hear yours." He said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"We saw an opportunity and took it, we didn't think of the consequences or how it would affect other people," Odd said looking down and feeling guilty, then he felt strong arms wrap around him comfortingly.

"I know and I am not mad at you anymore, haven't been for about five months. I understand why you did it I really do but there were two of us ready to help you and I am sure that if you had waited just a little longer then Hunter would have been there waiting for you to tell him how he can help you." Marine said softly rubbing circles on Odd's back to calm him down.

"It's over, it's finally over," Odd mumbled into Marine's blue flannel shirt.

"Yes, it is," Marine said tightening his grip on the sobbing teen in his arms. He held him until he heard Odd stop and then gently push him away.

"Do you have the paperwork to sign me up for school too?" Odd asked wiping his eyes.

Marine nodded his head and put his hand out to help pull Odd up from the ground.

"You can stay at my place while you are in school so that you don't have to stay at the school."

Odd smiled gratefully at that since he wasn't ready to face that part of reality yet. "What about Ulrich and Yumi, are they the same or different?"

Marine turned and started walking towards the door, "well Ulrich is pretty much the same as before, but Yumi is completely different, I don't know is Sissi told you but she pretty much runs the school."

"I wonder why she is so different this time around?" Odd said putting his hands in his pockets and kicking a piece of rubble as he walked.

"Lyoko thinks that it is because Sissi isn't antagonizing her all the time and she doesn't have the rest of you to ground her like she did before," Marine said thinking back to the conversation he had with Lyoko about it.

"I guess so, and I wonder if that will change if she remembers what it was like before or not?" Odd said as he looked at Marine.

"Are you talking about getting their memories back?"

"Yeah, it was just a conversation I had with Hacker before this all happened."

"Did he figure something out?" Marine asked raising one eyebrow in question.

"Kind of, he has two possible ways," Odd said running a hand through his hair and down to his neck.

"So what are the options, but by the looks of it they aren't good."

"Not really, the first option will work but we don't know all the consequences, while the second has a fifty/fifty chance of maybe working."

"Alright, so what are they?"

"The fifty/fifty, one is to recreate the conditions of first going to Lyoko, but that one has a lot of variables in it, and even if we do get them all working in synch there is no guarantee that it will work the way it is supposed to."

"Okay and the second one?" Marine asked stopping at the doors out of the factory.

"That one is an extreme return to the past, the kind that brought us here, however, with that one there is no guarantee that it will work exactly the same, it could send us back farther than the last one, it could erase all of our memories, it could reverse everything, make Xander insane again, and let the sins out we don't know. That one is a very last result." Odd said sliding down to the floor.

"Yeah, I could see how that could be the last result," Marine said crossing his arms and leaning his head back against the doorway.

"So how has Hunter been, has he finished rounding up the left-over monsters yet for reprogramming?"

"He is about half done, he has about fifteen lower sectors left, then he wants to check them all again just to make sure," Marine said shrugging.

"Wow, he hasn't gotten a lot done, and I am assuming he still goes to check up on Hacker," Odd said chuckling.

Marine laughed, "every day, though his excuse is to make sure he hasn't become a lab hermit living off of ramen and debating on whether or not to take over the world that day."

Odd laughed at that, "he can plot as much world domination as he wants as long as he leaves me Europe."

"Take it up with the world domination committee, they meet every Monday."

"I will have to make sure I go, how has Hacker been except for his usual hermitness?" Odd asked looking up at Marine.

"You know I don't think hermitness is a word."

"Well, it is now," Odd said smirking.

"Whatever, he has been fine a little anxious, he says that he feels that something is going to happen and soon," Marine said seriously.

Odd stopped smirking, "really?"

Marine nodded.

"Well then, I guess we better be prepared, since the last time he felt like that he was attacked."

Marine nodded again, "well then I guess you better enjoy school while you can."

Odd just groaned at that, "I really don't like school."

Marine laughed and pulled Odd up and started walking down the path away from the factory. "Think of it as a way to work on your social skills since you are so rusty with them."

Odd looked offended, "my social skills are fine and I do interact with people."

Marine looked back at Odd, "me, Birdy, Hunter, Hacker, and XANA, don't count since I am the only one out of all of us who have even remotely good social skills. Besides, think of this as practice for when you have to interact with the other Lyoko warriors."

Odd just groaned again, "I am going to have a lot of explaining to do, aren't I?"

Marine just chuckled, "I know how much you love explaining stuff."

"You people are evil, evil, evil people," Odd said putting emphasis on each evil.

Marine just laughed, "careful you could offend some people."

"Ok they know they were evil, and they love to torment us with the parts that still are," Odd said moping thinking of a few choice people, then he sighed and gave up arguing. "Sometimes I really hate you guys."

"No you don't, besides where would you be without us?"

"Where would you be without me?" Odd said raising his eyebrow in question."

"Touché," Marine said stopping in front of his house.

Odd looked up at the red-bricked house only a few blocks away from the school. "So this is where you live huh."

"yep, home sweet home," Marine said but as he was about to open the door it got slammed open and Odd was tackled by a head of blonde hair.

"Odd you idiot," Lyoko yelled at her friend.

"So, I have been told, how have you been Birdy?" Odd said trying to appease her.

"Don't you, how have you been Birdy, me. What the hell was wrong with you to fight Pride by yourself?" Birdy asked as tears ran down her face. "I had to explain to your friends, why you weren't there, I had to look Aelita, William, and Sissi in the eye and tell them that you were on your deathbed, I had to watch them cry as I told them that there was a chance you weren't going to make it back from this one. So, don't you dare, how have you been Birdy me, because I have been horrible you idiot." Birdy said sobbing as she clung to the person she thought of as a brother.

Odd just hugged her as she let all the sadness and anguish of the last six months go, "I'm sorry Birdy I am an idiot."

"Yes, you are." She said though it was muffled by his sweatshirt.

"And I am sorry that I tried to take Pride on by myself, but Birdy you have to understand that he was a demon that I had to fight on my own," Odd said lifting Birdy's face up so she was looking at him.

"Let's move to the living room before we continue." Said Marine.

Lyko sat down on the red and blue couch and Odd sat down next to her, "what did you mean you had to fight him yourself?" Birdy asked.

"In order to gain closure on what he did to me, I needed to fight him to prove to myself that I was no longer the person that he held and tortured. It would be the same if Xan faced his torturer or Hunter faced the person who experimented on him." Odd explained to her, "even if Xan was there and even though he is my partner I couldn't have let him fight him for me, I think that it is the same if Hacker was there with Hunter if he has to face his enemy."

Lyoko sighed and leaned into Odd, "I guess I can understand but please don't do something stupid like that again, I can't lose you, not again."

Odd wrapped his arms around her and pulled he close silently promising her, but even though it was silent she understood his intentions.

Marine watched on knowing that whatever Lyoko was worried about has been resolved. "Come on guys we need to get to bed because you guys start school tomorrow and you don't want to be late for starting class, right Odd?"

Odd just groaned and slouched down to the floor, while Lyoko laughed at him. Marine showed Odd his room that was decked out in purples and oranges.

-The Next Day-

Odd walked into class and was immediately tackled by Sissi, "I am so glad that you are alive when we heard that you were going to die we were so worried."

William walked up behind Odd looked him up and down to make sure that he was actually okay and not just faking it.

"Look, guys, I am fine, we have one of the best medics in the world who was taking care of me and trust me if I had died he would have found a way to bring me back just to lecture me," Odd said as he rolled his eyes and thought of his boyfriend.

Lyoko saw the look and smirked, she, of course, knew what happened just by seeing the dorky grin on his face, "of course it has got nothing to do with the fact that you two are dating right?"

William and Sissi just stared at him and Odd rolled his eyes again, "No but William shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"But I want to hear about Odd's super awesome medic boyfriend."

"I will tell you about it later, so shoo." He said as he waved his hands in a shooing manner."

He looked up and saw Ulrich sitting alone, "hey Kate I am going to go sit with Ulrich."

Birdy looked up and saw Ulrich then nodded to Odd.

He walked back towards Ulrich and sat down, "Hey I'm Odd Lyoko."

Ulrich looked at Odd for a minute then introduced himself, and Odd couldn't help grinning.

When class was over he walked out and was immediately tackled by Sissi and when he turned around Ulrich was already gone, as they were walking down the hallway he saw Yumi walking up it being tailed by Herb and Nicholas, instead of black pants she was wearing a black mini skirt and a black crop top tank top.

"This is so wrong," Odd said after Yumi had walked past ignoring him. "We need to fix this."

-In Lyoko-

"This is so wrong, we need to figure out a way to fix this." XANA said from a hill as he watched the world starting to disappear. "This hasn't appeared on any of the other levels right?"

"No, but I am afraid that if it reaches level thirteen it will release everything and everyone locked there," Hunter said standing behind XANA his green eyes hard.

"How much time do you think we have?" XANA asked standing up and looking at Hunter.

"Two maybe three weeks," Hunter said calmly knowing that panicking wouldn't be good.

"Alright, have you told Hacker yet?"

"No, I came to you first,"

"Alright, I need you to go to Hacker and tell him that the Ater Mare is on the move," XANA said looking at the spreading blackness eating up the forest sector.

Hunter nodded then turned around and disappeared, XANA sighed then looked up and said, "He was right and now, we are running out of time."

Then he to disappeared.

 **There you go everyone Chapter 15 like I said at the beginning there is only about one more chapter after this so put in a review about what you want to see happen. Ater Mare means the Black Sea in Latin, and I thought it was appropriate. Anyways review and tell me what you think, please.**

 **XANA: So, what are you going to do and when are you going to tell us who everyone is?**

 **Author: *shrugs* Part 2**

 **XANA: Okay, but when.**

 **Author: *shrugs again* eventually.**

 **XANA: Okay, are you going to do any more one-shots?**

 **Author: *shrugs* if one person asks.**

 **XANA: *sighs and facepalms* man you are frustrating.**

 **Author: Thank you.**

 **XANA: *sighs again***

 **This is Luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Decision and Farewells

**Hello everyone who is still reading this story, as I mentioned in the last chapter this is the last chapter in this part of the Lyoko Familiar. I will post an author's note on here when I start the second part of this fanfiction. Thank you for reading this and it was interesting and I will see the people who want to read part two later.**

 **I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 16 The Decision and Farewells

Odd was walking back to Marine's house thinking about what he had seen in school with both Ulrich and Yumi. After he had talked to Ulrich a little bit he learned that he was more closed off and likely to focus more on his work, which wasn't bad, but he was different then what Odd was used. Now Yumi on the other hand was completely different and she was like another version of Sissi except she wasn't chasing after Ulrich, instead she was ignoring his presence entirely.

Odd stopped at the gate to take a breath before he continued on into the house to see I Birdy was back yet since he had to stay after to see what he needed to catch up on,

"Hey Birdy are you here?" He called into the house.

"In the living room, XANA is here too." She called from the living room.

Odd walked into the living room and sat down on the couch laying his head down on XANA's lap, and letting him run his hands through his hair, eliciting a purr from him.

"Hard day at school Kitty?" XANA chuckled remembering how much Odd had objected to going to school.

"Hmm, I forgot how hard it was to deal with other people." He said not opening his eyes or sitting up from XANA's lap.

XANA just chuckled and continued running his hands through Odd's blonde hair. Then he looked up as Marine walked into the house.

"As much as I would love to just sit here and lay with you Odd, but we have a problem." He said looking down at Odd.

Odd jus sighed and sat up stretching his hands up over his head, "Alright, I'm paying attention what has got you all riled up?"

"Well I and Hunter were looking around Lyoko today when we saw something very wrong, it looked like a black sea was eating away at Lyoko itself."

Marine sat up from where he was lounging in one of the chairs, "What do you mean it was eating away at Lyoko?"

"I mean that whatever it touched disappeared, Hunter is worried that if it reaches sector thirteen it will release everyone and everything that is locked in there." XANA explained looking at each person in turn.

"Okay, has he talked to Hunter yet to see what he thinks?" Odd asked leaning forward and folding his hands.

"I sent him to go talk to him earlier after we discovered it." He said.

"Alright so at the moment we don't know what is going on or if there is a way to stop it, how long did Hunter say he thinks we have?"

"Between two and three weeks, that is if it stays going at the rate it is, however he suspects that it won't stay at the rate it is going."

"That is quite a bit of time, Hacker should be able to come up with a solution in that amount of time." Lyoko said being positive.

"Yes but if Hunter said that it is going to speed up, then it will be speeding up which will probably cut our time in half. So, if that does happen and it gets to sector twelve I fear that the only option that we will have left is the return to the past." Odd said looking at each of their faces gauging their reactions, but all he saw was acceptance of his decision.

"Alright so it is all settled we will give Hacker until this black sea reaches sector twelve, while we also get everything ready in case we have to do a return to the past." Odd finished leaning back and thinking of what needed to be done.

Marine and Birdy left the room and towards the dinner leaving Odd and XANA alone, as soon as they shut the door to the kitchen Odd collapsed back on top of XANA.

"Was school really that bad?"

"No I just really miss my friends and how it used to be, don't get me wrong I really love you guys it's just that."

"You miss your original friends."

"Yeah I mean I wouldn't trade you, Birdy, Hunter, Marine, or Hacker for anything I just wish everyone else was here too." Odd said closing his eyes and remembering how it used to be.

"Don't worry one way or another, you will have them back." XANA said as he listened to Odd fall softly asleep.

For the next week Hacker worked day and night to find some way to stop the black sea from spreading only taking a break when Hunter came and threatened him to bed. However, no matter what he did he could not find any way around it, except to just reset everything and that is exactly what he told a tired and sad Odd.

"And you are absolutely sure there is no other way?" Odd asked running his hand through his hair.

"Unfortunately this is the only thing I can think of that will completely destroy the black sea while simultaneously brining back Lyoko." Hacker answered taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "trust me Odd I have looked at every angle and Hunter told me that the black sea has already spread to sector ten."

"Okay, alright we will get everything ready on our end, just make sure you get here to initiate the return to the past, before it is too late."

"Will do, see you soon Odd." Hacker said going to hang up till he heard Odd say, "see you soon Jeremy." Jeremy smiled as he hung up the phone and looked up at Hunter who was grinning at him.

"Time to go home Jeremy?"

"Time to go home Hunter."

Hacker managed to get the plane to France the next morning, and when he got off he saw that Odd was there waiting for him.

"Welcome back, it is good to see you again." Odd said bending down and giving him hug.

"I would say it is good to be back I just wish that it was under better circumstances." He said hugging Odd back.

"Don't I wish it was true, but I think deep down we both knew that it was going to come down to this." Odd said walking to the door where Marine was going to meet them.

"Even if I knew it, doesn't mean I wished it was true." Jeremy said looking up at Odd smiling.

"True, true." Odd said chuckling as he saw Marine pull up in the parking lot.

When Hacker climbed into the car he smiled at Marine in the mirror, then he heard Marine ask him a question he knew was coming.

"Are you ready for this?" Marine asked pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"Honestly, I am terrified of what the consequences and repercussions are going to be. But I think that I am also ready for this life to be over and for something else to start. As much as I love everyone here I feel that too many of us are too broken to continue as we are, I think that this will be like a reset that we need to continue." He answered honestly looking Marine in the eye.

"I can understand that, but Odd Hacker," but whatever he was going to say next was wiped out by the sound of the jet landing behind them.

When they got to the factory they saw the Hopper and Anthea were already there waiting for them so that they would still be around even when the reset happened they said goodbye to Hacker who was going to run the return to the past while everyone else waited on Lyoko. They brought Hopper and Anthea to a guest bedroom then Marine and Birdy went off to a separate room to wait leaving XANA and Odd alone.

They sat down on the couch facing the window so they could see when the program started. When Jeremy started the return to the past program, the white light of the program started to consume the black ocean.

Odd leaned against XANA and asked, "Promise that you will remember me."

"I promise that I will remember you, Odd promise that you won't stop loving me."

"I Promise, that I will never stop loving you."

Then just as they kissed the white light consumed them, and XANA whispered, "Good bye Kitty."

In Birdy's bedroom Marine and her were watching the white light consume the black sea.

Birdy turned to Marine and asked him, "Promise me that if something happens that you will come find me, that you won't leave me alone, not again."

"I promise, Birdy I love you too much to let you go through that."

"I love you too my soldier, and Marine, good bye."

Just as he said that the white light of the return to the past engulfed them.

Hacker finished putting the return to the past code in and starting it up wjen he heard Hunter appear.

"Ready for a return to the past?" Hacker asked turning to his closest friend.

Hunter smiled, "Of course, but can you promise me something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Make sure you rescue us again, please." Hunter asked almost begging.

Hacker just frowned, "Of course, but you should remain as you are."

Hunter just smiled sadly, "That's not how it works everything that is a part of Lyoko, me, Birdy, and Xan we will reset too, so before we disappear, thank you Jeremy, thank you for being my friend, and good bye."

Then as the white light of the return to the past engulfed the Hacker and his Protector, his Hunter, Jeremy saw the tears run down Hunter's still smiling face.

Odd jerked awake and saw Ulrich lying in the bed across from him, he jumped up got dressed and ran down to Jeremy's room. When he opened the door he saw a Jeremy without the scars sitting in his chair holding his head in his hands crying and mumbling.

"They knew, he knew, he made me promise, they knew, he knew, he made me promise." Over and over.

Odd sat down on his bed when the door opened again and Marine came in, he saw Jeremy and came to the same realizations that Odd had. Marine sunk to the floor in front of the door and held his head in his hand silent tears running down his face.

Then all three cried over the sarcastic sweet girl stuck in her tower at the bottom of the digital sea, all alone again. Over the Hunter who cared about his friends so much that he would sacrifice anything for them, trapped in his own mind programmed to hurt and destroy people. Over the man who loved to help and heal people, who was tortured to the extent where he was no longer able to be himself.

Finally Odd cried because XANA knew, he knew and he promised that he would remember, he lied. They should have never let them say good bye.

 **There you the final chapter of the Lyoko Familiar, this last chapter kind of took on a mind of its own, however I personally feel that the two little words good bye are some of the worst words, since they seem so final. I also did not mean for this to end so sadly but it did so, sorry. Like I said before though I will be posting a part two, probably in July, so watch for that if you want to see what happens.**

 **Author: so what do you guys think?**

 **Odd: …..**

 **XANA: …**

 **Lyoko: …**

 **Marine: …**

 **Hunter: …**

 **Hacker: …**

 **Author: *taps Odd on head* Huh I seem to have broken them, *shrugs* oh well.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


End file.
